Moving On
by Paramoreee
Summary: Since Isabella has been adopted by the McGuires,Jo and Sam find it hard to get along and Sam flies off to New York with Lizzie and Matt.Isabella stays with Jo,keeping Lizzie's secret on the tip of her tongue.Sequel to Lost Memories.COMPLETE!
1. Isabella's tragedy

A/N: Hey guys! This is the sequel to my other story "Lost Memories", so feel free to read that too! (I do not own any of the Lizzie McGuire characters except for Ben.)

* * *

FLASHBACK  
  
Lizzie's Mom opened the door to her room. Jo's eyes were red and puffy like she had just been crying. Lizzie looked at her worriedly.  
  
"Mom! What is it?" Lizzie asked with curiosity as she sat up in bed. Isabella did the same. Jo came and sat on the ground where Isabella was in a sleeping bag and looked sadly into her eyes.  
  
"Isabella, sweetie, that was the hospital on the phone. They called to say that last night your Dad fell asleep at the wheel and drove off a cliff along with your mother. I'm so sorry sweetie!" Jo said sadly. Tears formed in Isabella's eyes as she cried softly on Jo's shoulder.

* * *

Lizzie's POV:  
  
I stared down at Isabella sadly as I watched her cry on my Mom's shoulder. I felt really heartbroken too, but I know I didn't feel as upset as Isabella. I didn't know what to say as I felt too sorry for her and wondered whether her parents were dead or alive.  
  
"I-Isabella, I'm so s-sorry!" I said as I forced to keep the tears back. Isabella didn't even look up; she just kept her head on my mother's shoulder while she rocked her back and forth like a baby. A couple of minutes later, Isabella pulled apart from my Mom with tears streaming down her pale face.  
  
"Honey, I'm not sure whether your parents are okay, they wouldn't tell me on the phone, but they said we could go and see them at the hospital. Why don't you pack your stuff up, have some breakfast and I'll drive us to the Hospital, okay?" My Mom asked calmly as she stroked Isabella's soft hair. She nodded slowly as my Mom exited the room and shut the door behind her. We just sat there in silence for a moment and all I could hear were her faint sobs.  
  
"Oh Isabella I-," I began as I put my hand on her shoulder.  
  
"Don't." She interrupted and shrugged me off. I watched her as she as stuffed some things into her bag and walked out the door, leaving me by myself. 'How could this have happened on her third day in America? Her parents didn't even get to adjust into their new home yet and already, they could be dead.' I thought miserably to myself. I tried my best to keep my hopes up for her as today could end in a disaster.

* * *

We were in the car on our way to the hospital and my Mom was driving. Isabella hadn't said anything all morning except 'don't' to me when I tried to comfort her. The car was too quiet and I was desperate for someone to say something.  
  
"Mom, are we going to the same hospital as the one I went to during the accident?" I asked as that was all I could possibly think of.  
  
"No honey, this hospital is on the other side of town." My mom answered. I looked over at Isabella and she was just staring out the window in a trance and fighting back the tears.  
  
"I know this is hard for you, but your mom and dad could be okay." I said to Isabella. I could tell she wasn't sure, but she nodded anyway.  
  
We arrived at the hospital and we walked inside to smell the smell of fresh paint. I knew immediately that this hospital had just been built and everything looked new. My mother walked up to the receptionist and we followed her like a herd of sheep.  
  
"Good morning, how may I help you?" The lady said politely.  
  
"We are here to visit Don and Marie Parigi who were brought here last night. And we would also like to find out how they are." My mother answered back.  
  
"Okay, Dr. Carter will be with you ladies in a moment. For the time being, please take a seat in the waiting room." The lady said. My mom nodded and we followed her as she led us into the waiting room. I sat there impatiently with horrible thoughts going through my head of what could happen to Isabella's parents. I couldn't imagine how hard this must have been for Isabella herself. I looked over at her and she had her face buried in her hands. I couldn't help but cry myself.  
  
After what felt like and hour, a tall doctor came out of a surgery and stepped out in front of us who I suspected to be Dr. Carter.  
  
"Are you the family of Mr. and Mrs. Parigi?" The doctor asked.  
  
"No, I'm just a family friend who is looking after their daughter, Isabella." My mom said as she pointed over to Isabella. Isabella didn't even look up.  
  
"Isabella?" Dr. Carter said as he knelt down so he was look directly at her. Isabella slowly looked up and stared at him.  
  
"We operated on your parents just then and..." He paused and looked like he didn't know what to say.  
  
"And WHAT?" Isabella yelled impatiently with tears pouring down her cheeks. The doctor ran his fingers through his dark hair and I thought I was going to explode any minute if I didn't find out what had 't save them." Dr. Carter said as he looked at her. Isabella's face turned whiter than it was before.  
  
"No! NO! They can't be dead, they can't be! I didn't even get to say goodbye! You're lying, I know you are!" Isabella cried as she ran down the corridor to get to the surgery. Dr. Carter tried to stop her but she was too quick. I just sat there with my mom, not able to control my tears, and I could also hear my mom sniffing too. This was a night mare. Dr. Carter went after Isabella, yelling at her not to go into the surgery and my mom and I got up and went with him.  
  
Isabella burst through the doors, ignoring the sign that said, "NO ENTRY". There were a couple of other masked doctors in there, and gasped at the sight of her barging in. There were two beds in there with green cloths on both of them, and underneath were two long bodies. There was blood everywhere, all over the doctor's aprons and hands and on the green cloths. Isabella walked in a little further and saw the uncovered heads of Isabella's dead mother and father. She screamed at the sight of them and went to walk nearer but Dr. Carter grabbed her by the arm.  
  
"No Isabella! Your not suppose to be in here! I know you want to see your parents but you can see them later when we've cleaned them up, okay?" He said as she tried to pull her back. My mom and I tried to help him pull her back too.  
  
"NO! Let go of me, all of you!" She screamed as she struggled to get out of our grip. "You don't understand, they can't be dead! I have to see them NOW!" She continued to yell. I knew this was hard and depressing for her, but she shouldn't have seen them like this and it just seemed so inappropriate.  
  
"Come on Isabella! Let's just get out, we can't be in here! You can see them later, we promise!" I called out desperately. Isabella elbowed me hard in the stomach and winded me as I let go of her to clutch my stomach. She whacked my mom in the face with the back of her hand and kicked Dr. Carter in the shins with her heel. Then instead of going to her parents, she ran out the door and out of the hospital. I picked myself up, still clutching my stomach and went to go after her, but my mother stopped me.  
  
"Just let her have some time alone sweetie." She said as she had her hand on her face from Isabella hitting her. I nodded as Dr. Carter took us back outside into the waiting room and was still wincing at the pain from his shin. He told us he was going to call security to get Isabella out for hurting him and us but we begged him not to and he agreed as long as Isabella behaved from now on.  
  
My mom called my dad at work and told him the news and he was very upset too. It was a weekend and Matt was at a friend's house but my Mom couldn't contact him. All of us were grieving but we knew we didn't feel as upset as Isabella. It was 11 o'clock and my Mom went to the cafeteria to get something to eat. I told her I was going to find Isabella since it had been a while and we walked our different ways.  
  
I walked out into the sunshine and squinted at the brightness. To my left there was a park where patients could relax and go for a walk so I headed over there. I looked further ahead and I saw Isabella sitting on a bench which was under a tree so I went up to her and sat down next to her.  
  
She was still crying, but not as hard and I put my arm around her shaking body.  
  
She looked at me and said, "What am I suppose to do now? I'm all on my own! I don't have any relatives that would want to take me in and I don't want to go to an orphanage!"  
  
"You're not going to go to an orphanage Isabella! I promise!" I told her.  
  
"How do you know?" She asked still sniffing.  
  
"I'm not going to let it happen, I promise!" I said. She tried to force a smile but it didn't come out.  
  
"I miss them already." Isabella said softly as she began to cry again. I held her tightly in my arms as I cried too. 


	2. The Letter

**A/N:** Hey everyone! Sorry it took me so long to update this story, I wasn't sure what was going to happen next. I hope you guys like it and thanks for all my reviews!  
  
**ISABELLA'S POV:**  
  
I cried heavily as Lizzie held on to me but it didn't help. No matter what people did, I knew I could never get over it. Lizzie kept on telling me that everything was going to be alright, but no, it wasn't. Where am I going to go? What is going to happen to me? I can't live without my parents; I'm too young for them to die. I just felt like dying with them.  
  
"Isabella, do you want to go see you Mom and Dad now? It should be okay to go see them now." Lizzie said to me. I nodded slowly and walked into the hospital and spotted her Mom in the waiting room. Jo came up to me and gave me a huge hug and I hugged her back. I knew she was just trying to be supportive towards me, but I couldn't get a smile on to my face, and I didn't think I ever would again.  
  
I walked into the room where my parents lay, and it was cold and deserted except for the dead bodies. I told Lizzie and her Mom that I wanted to go in by myself and spend sometime alone with my parents. I looked down at their pale faces and began to cry again. I knew my life was never going to be the same again without them. I touched my mothers cold face cried softly as I bent down, gave her a hug and kissed her on the cheek. I did the same to my Dad. After that, I decided to leave as I thought that if I stayed there any longer, I would have exploded.  
  
When I came out of the room, still crying, Lizzie and her Mom hugged me tightly again at the same time.  
  
"Isabella, you're going to have to stay at our place for the time being, until we get things sorted out. But I'm quite sure you are going to be allowed to stay with us permanently when it's sorted. Well that's if you want." Jo added.  
  
"You mean, live with you?" I asked, wiping the tears away from my cheeks. Jo nodded and smiled at me and I felt a little better. I never thought of living with the McGuire's but it was better than getting dumped in an orphanage. Way better.  
  
**LIZZIE"S POV:**  
  
When we arrived home, Matt and my Dad were already there, asking if everything was okay. Isabella began to walk upstairs and I followed her. I guess she didn't want people questioning her about her dead parents. When we got to my room, I closed the door behind me, and sat on my bed next to her. She wasn't crying much anymore, just sniffing.  
  
"I know you may not believe me, but everything might turn out okay. My parent's would love to have you live with us, and I would love to have you as a sister. But I'm not sure about Matt. You might not feel like you fit in at first, but we'll love you all the same." I said to her. She looked at me and stared down at her feet. I hoped that I didn't upset her even more.  
  
"I'm very happy that I'm probably going to be living with you Lizzie, but it's going to be strange you know." She said.  
  
"I know, it will. But we'll do everything we can to help you fit in to this family. You're like a daughter to my Mom already, she loves you Isabella, we all do." I said. Isabella smiled at me, but her eyes were still red and puffy.  
  
"That means a lot to me. But I don't know if I'll ever be able to move on or get over this. It's just so hard."  
  
"Yes, it is. That's why we're going to help you every step of the way, okay? That's what we're here for. To help you," said Lizzie.  
  
"You must understand that this means a lot to me, Lizzie. I mean, what your family is doing for me. I appreciate that you are being so caring, but...but I'm just not feeling any better! I can't stop thinking that my parents are dead and it's really hard for me to get it through my head," Isabella replied.  
  
"Don't worry, I totally understand. Would you like some time alone?" I asked her, and she nodded. "OK, well just give me a call if you need anything, OK? I'll be downstairs." I told her.  
  
She nodded again and I watched her lay on my bed as I closed the door. I decided to call Ben, Miranda and Gordo about what had just happened. It was already two in the afternoon and I couldn't believe how fast the day had gone. I also found it really hard for the news to sink through my head; it just felt like a nightmare.  
  
After I had called my three friends, they were all shocked and upset, but they weren't as devastated as I thought they would be. It was most likely because they didn't know her as well as I did.  
  
When it was dinner time, Isabella didn't eat dinner, nor had she come out of my bedroom since we came home. My mother checked on her every now and then and forced her to eat something, but she constantly refused to do anything, even go to the bathroom.  
  
That night when I was lying in bed, I heard Isabella sniffing, down on the ground in her sleeping bag. It obviously meant that she was crying again for the third time that night. I found it extremely hard to fall asleep as she kept on crying. But I didn't blame her.  
  
As I stared up at the ceiling, all of a sudden a thought rushed into my mind. I thought about last night, when I said to myself that I wished Isabella could live with us and be a part of our family.  
  
Was I the one to blame for the death of her parents?  
  
Did I make this happen?  
  
I soon realised that I was being ridiculous and that I couldn't possibly have made her Dad fall asleep at the wheel, but it still bothered me. I was still wide awake but I knew I had to get some sleep because tomorrow was a school day.  
  
In the morning I was dressed and went down to have breakfast. Isabella wasn't upstairs so I thought she would be downstairs. I sat down at the table but she wasn't there.  
  
"Mom, where's Isabella?" I asked as I stuffed a spoonful of cereal into my mouth.  
  
"She went to school early," my Mom answered.  
  
"What? How could she possibly go to school at this rate?" I asked, surprised.  
  
"She told me she had to go to the library to do a book report."  
  
"What book report? She's in practically all my classes and we haven't gotten a book report from anyone!" I told her.  
  
"Yeah, well, just let her go. She probably just needs some time to herself."  
  
"She'd had plenty of time to herself." Matt said as he came into the kitchen. "She spent all day in Lizzie's bedroom!"  
  
"Yeah? Well I'm sure you wouldn't be too happy too if Mom and Dad died, would you, Matt?" I asked him angrily.  
  
"I didn't say that!" he yelled back at me. "She's just strange that's all!"  
  
"Well you're going to have to get used to that because she's gonna live with us, right Mom?" I asked her.  
  
"WHAT? You never told me that! Oh, great, now it'll be like having two Lizzie's!" Matt cried.  
  
I was so angry and felt like screaming and punching Matt's face in. He was so inconsiderate.  
  
"OK, that's enough! Lizzie go to school, now! Matt, eat your breakfast! I'm sick of your fighting! Just stop it, ok? Especially when Isabella is here! It's embarrassing! Can you imagine what she thinks of us?" my Mom asked.  
  
Matt and I just stared at her in silence. I decided I didn't want to answer questions, so I got my bag and walked to school.  
  
I arrived at school a little early so I went to look for Isabella, but I couldn't find her anywhere so I went to my locker and I found her. Hugging Ben! I was taken aback from by this at first, but then I thought he was just comforting her. Although I was feeling a bit suspicious.  
  
I hung out with Miranda, Gordo and Ben that day and Isabella was no where to be seen. I only saw her during class but then she disappeared during lunch. I hoped that she was OK.  
  
I walked home by myself because I couldn't find Isabella and when I arrived home, she wasn't there easier.  
  
"Mom, do you have any idea where Isabella is? I've hardly seen her all day!" I said.  
  
"Well she came in, went up to your room and went back out the door. I didn't get the chance to ask her where she was going."  
  
I moaned and went to the living room to do my homework. Why did she keep on disappearing on us like that? Where did she go? It was beginning to worry me.  
  
It was six in the evening and Isabella still hadn't come back yet. I couldn't concentrate on my homework so I decided to go to my room for the first time since I came back from school. I opened my bedroom door and walked over to my desk where I found a note sitting on a pile of books. I picked it up, and then flopped on my bed to read it. As my eyes dashed from left to right of the paper, there became a sick feeling at the pit of my stomach and I felt like I was going to spew.  
  
Isabella had run away. 


	3. A New Family

ISABELLA'S POV

I ran as fast as I could along the foot path. I had no idea where I was going but I had to get out of here as soon as possible. This place just brought back bad memories and it made me miserable. I thought I would probably fly back to Rome and live on my own; I had enough money from my singing career. I knew the money wouldn't last, but I could get a job by then.

I had no other relatives I could live with. My Mom's older sister and brother apparently ended up being drug addicts and alcoholics and left home at 16. Since then my parents have had no contact with them. My dad didn't have any sibling's and both his parents had already died which was sad. My mum's dad had died too but her mum was still alive which meant I still had one grandma I could go to. But she moved to Australia a few years ago in hope to a better lifestyle.

So I was just left there, with no one. No family, no nothing. I just felt so empty and alone and there was nothing to look forward to in my life ahead. So what was the point of living? I wish I died with my parents so everything would be okay. But I didn't so there's nothing I can do about it. I just wanted to get out of here, fly to another country, anything. I know I had Lizzie and her family and I knew that they cared about me, but it just wouldn't be the same. I wanted to go back to Rome and start my singing career again. I wish I never ended it in the first place. I thought about it and realised that if we hadn't moved here, my parents would still be alive. If I was still singing we wouldn't have come here and everything would be okay.

I started to cry again as I stopped in the middle of no where. It was dark and the streetlights had come on. This was all my fault and I began to feel guilty. Suddenly, I had a great idea. I decided to fly back to Rome and try to get my old life back again. But this time, on my own. Maybe this time I could be an actress, anything to take my mind of this situation. I had a lot of money and a passport and I was pretty sure I was old enough to go on my own. I knew it would break Lizzie's heart if I left but I had to do it, for my own good.

I had made up my mind and was sure about it. I was going back to Rome.

* * *

LIZZIE'S POV

"MOM! MOM!" I screamed as I bolted down the stairs. After I had read the letter, I felt like I was going to faint or thought that it was fake, so it took me a while to believe it was true.

"What is it?" She answered urgently as she ran towards me looking incredibly worried.

"It's Isabella! She's gone, she run away!" I screamed with tears pouring down my face. I thrust the letter into my mom's hands violently and she gave me an odd look.

"What on earth are you talking about?" She asked.

"Read it!" I told her. It took her a while to read it and I just stood there, trying to hold my tears back as I watched my Mom's expression on her face. Her mouth just dropped open slightly. Then she looked back up at me and it looked like she was going to cry too.

"I don't believe it." She said calmly.

"How can you be so calm about this Mom? She's out there, all by herself, and we don't even no where she is! She could be anywhere by now, what are we suppose to do?" I cried. My voice sounded all weird and croaky as I was trying not to cry.

"I-I don't know honey. Maybe we should just leave her-,"

"LEAVE HER? Are you taking this seriously Mom? Do know what can happen to her? She can't live on her own, she's too young!" I insisted. "You don't care about her do you?" I accused.

"No! That's not it! Of course I care about her! But what can we do about it now?"

My Dad and Matt had heard the racket and had come downstairs to see what the huge fuss was about. I told them, but I practically yelled it. I don't why I was so angry, they hadn't done anything wrong. The fact that Isabella had run off without telling anyone about it made me mad. I knew she felt upset about her parents, but running away wasn't going to solve anything.

"Why don't you call her on her cell phone?" Dad suggested. Without answering, I rushed to the phone and dialed her number. It rang a couple of time which kept my hopes up, but for some reason it went straight to this phone company thing. I slammed the phone down and ran my fingers through my messy hair.

"I'm going to look for her." I told everyone.

"What? You can't go by your self, its dark out there!" My mom said.

"I'm a big girl okay? I can handle it. Unless you guys wanna come with me?"

My parents agreed and I was glad about that. Three pairs of eyes are better than one.

"You're coming too Matt."

"What? No way! She's your friend Lizzie, not mine!" He said angrily. I rolled my eyes and went out the door with my Mom and Dad.

* * *

ISABELLA"S POV

I felt really guilty after I had ignored Lizzie's phone call and then smashed my cell phone to bits when slammed it on the ground. But I knew she was just going to beg me to come back, but I had already made up my mind.

As I walked along the dark street, I spotted a pay phone. I ran up to it and decided to call someone. A person who had really understood how I felt and comforted me all the time. A person who always made me feel better and who I really cared about. Ben.

Ever since I met him, I've had feelings for him. I knew he was Lizzie's boyfriend, but I felt like I wanted him. I loved him too.

I dialed in his phone number and he picked up.

"Hello?"

"Hi, it's Isabella. Look, you have to promise me that you're not going to tell anyone this, okay?" I said.

"Uh, okay. What's going on?" He asked, sounding confused.

"Well, I'm running away and I've decided to go back to Rome. It's for the best and there's nothing you can do to change my mind. I just rang to say goodbye, and that I'll miss you."

"Wait a minute, does Lizzie and her family know about this? Cos if they don't, you know they won't like it right?" He asked me.

"Yes, but I'm old enough to make my own decisions you know."

Ben just begged me to stay and told me he would miss me.

"No Ben, I have to go and that's final." I said. I felt sorry for him and I really didn't want to leave him, but I had to.

He sighed. "Alright but I'm just going to say something. I know you think it's your fault your parents died, but it's not! You didn't make your Dad fall asleep at the wheel. If you go back to Rome, it's not going to do you any good. You have people who love and care about you here, and over there, you have no one. I really care about you and so do Lizzie and her family. They want to adopt you Isabella. Doesn't that mean anything to you?" He asked me.

"I guess. I dunno." I didn't want Ben talking me out of this. "Look, you mean a lot to me. That's why I'm telling you everything. But you _have _to promise me you won't tell anyone! Not even Lizzie! I'm trusting you, okay?"

"Okay."

He told me where the nearest airport was and I could just catch a cab from here.

"Thanks. I'll miss you heaps and I'll try to write. Maybe we'll meet again someday. I have to go now. I love you." I told him quietly.

"I love you too." He said back. I didn't know if he meant it romantically or just as a friend. But I just hung up and went to look for a taxi.

* * *

It was now nearly 9 o'clock and I was so tired. I was sitting in the departure area waiting for my flight which was due in half an hour. I knew I was doing the right thing; I didn't need Lizzie, or her family telling me what to do. If I went back to Rome and started singing again, then it would probably take my mind off what has happened. But I doubted I would be as famous as I was before.

As I was slumped in my chair, I felt my eyelids close. But I was awoken when I felt a tap on my shoulder. I sat bolt upright turned around quickly, wondering who it could be. It was Lizzie.

"Lizzie?" I squeaked. I was so freaked out to see her here. How on earth did she find me? I felt so disappointed because I knew she would beg me come back home.

"What on earth are you doing here?" I demanded.

"I should be asking you the same question!" She said. Lizzie pulled out her cell phone and put it to her ear and waited.

"She's here. Departure lounge." She said and put her phone back in her pocket. What had she done, called a rescue party? Brought an army? I didn't know but it was pissing me off.

"Isabella, what are you doing? Going to Rome isn't-"

"Who told you?" I said as I felt astounded. I knew immediately it was Ben because he was the only person I told and I was furious at him already.

"Ben did. And I'm also wondering what you were doing calling up _my _boyfriend! Something's going on here and I know it!" She said angrily. Lizzie didn't seem at all happy to see me, nor didn't she ask me come back.

"I wasn't doing anything! I was just-,"

"ISABELLA! Oh my goodness!" Jo squealed as she ran up towards me. She squeezed me so tight that I felt I couldn't breathe and she was crying of happiness. Matt and Sam came running up behind her as well.

"What did you think you were doing, running away like that? You scared the living day lights out of me!!! And Lizzie too! Something could have happened to you, you know better than to run off like that! I'm just so glad you're okay!" Jo said as she continued to hug me. I hugged her back.

Jo and Sam gave me some sort of a lecture, but then told me I was old enough to make my own decisions. They said if I really wanted to go back, then I could. It was my choice. But they both looked really upset and told me that they loved me more than anything and that I meant the world to them. I felt really flattered when they said this. It was the first time I felt had felt loved in a while.

All of a sudden, I felt like I didn't want to go anymore. I wanted to stay with this family for ever. They loved me, and they really meant it. Ben was right, going to Rome and trying to forget what happened in the past, wasn't going to do me any good. I thought about it for a while and began to cry. Lizzie gave me a startled look and waited for my answer.

"Okay. I'll stay." I said. Lizzie started screaming and hugging me and so did Jo and Sam. Matt just sat down and rolled his eyes.

"Welcome to the family." Sam said.


	4. Chapter 4

LIZZIE'S POV

We were driving back home in the car and I felt so relieved that Isabella wasn't going back to Rome. I felt guilty when I was angry at her for calling Ben at the Airport.

"I'm sorry I snapped at you earlier." I told her.

"That's okay; maybe I shouldn't have called him in the first place. He is _your _boyfriend, not mine." She answered.

"Well, I shouldn't be so selfish. It isn't a crime to be friend's with someone else's boyfriend." We grinned at each other.

My Mom had already signed some adoption papers and had gone to a lot of trouble to adopt Isabella. And she was now officially my sister. I couldn't believe it, my friend was now my sister and I had never had one before. Now we could annoy Matt together!

* * *

Isabella and I went to school the next day. We decided we had to go as we had exams coming up and we had a lot of work to catch up on and we hadn't done our homework.

I saw Miranda, Gordo and Ben at the gates and ran up to them. When I got there Ben kissed me, but when he saw Isabella, it looked like nothing else in the world mattered anymore. I sighed, but then thought about what I had said last night.

While Isabella and Ben were in their own little world, I spoke to Miranda and Gordo.

"You guys will never believe the night I had last night!" I told them.

"What happened?" Gordo asked curiously. I told them about the letter and looking for Isabella.

"Geez! I feel sorry for her!" Miranda said while lowering her voice. "So she's like your sister now?" I nodded.

"Cool! Well, not about her parents but having a friend as your sister, which would be so fun!" Miranda said looking jealous.

"Yeah, I think it will be great having a sister. Matt was really annoyed last night, but it's cool to finally have someone your own age to hang around with at home."

"And Isabella and Ben seem...really into each other right now." Gordo said while looking in their direction.

"I know. Ben was the only one she told about her flying off to Rome. I was pretty angry when I heard about it, but then I decided to let them be friends." I said.

"Well, they do seem very...attracted to each." Gordo added.

"Don't you think I know that? You don't have to rub it in...I'm not that jealous though, I don't think Ben would cheat on me. He's too sweet."

"Oh...okay." Gordo said, all of a sudden looking sad. "What would happen if he did cheat on you? Or if he didn't want to be your boyfriend anymore, would you get another one?"

"Gordo! Is this conversation necessary? I don't really want to talk about it!" I said. Why would he ask pathetic questions like that? He had been acting weird lately, and sometimes upset.

"Yeah I'm cool. See you in class." He sighed as he walked off.

"What has been his problem?" I asked Miranda.

"Isn't it obvious?" She asked me, and I shook my head. "He's jealous, duh!" She told me as if I was stupid.

"Jealous of what?" It made me feel stupid too, as she made it sound so obvious.

"He's jealous of you and Ben! Don't you remember Lizzie? Before that accident when you lost your memory, you were his girlfriend! And I felt really rejected when _you _didn't tell me!" Miranda said.

I gasped. "Oh my goodness, I totally forgot about him being my boyfriend! No wonder he's been down lately, he still likes me!"

"Exactly! He's just depressed cos you have a new boyfriend and you've totally forgotten about him!"

"_Depressed? _Goodness, I feel so bad! What do I do?" I asked Miranda desperately. I felt guilty too.

"I dunno...whatever happens, just don't make him anymore upset and angry then he already is, cos he's letting it out at me!" Miranda said.

"I'm really sorry Miranda, I-I'll talk to him, I promise."

"You better! So now do you understand the weird questions and strange behaviour?"

I nodded and looked over at Isabella and Ben who were still deep in conversation. I really did wonder if anything was going on between them two, but I trusted both of them. And even if I didn't trust Isabella, I would have to learn to since she was living with us now.

* * *

It had been one week since Isabella had been living with us and it wasn't the best ever.

"Isabella, what happened to my room?!? Where's my stereo, and my CD's? What about all my posters on my wall?" I asked when I walked into my room. It was like my whole bedroom had been transformed. We had four rooms, but the fourth one was used for a study and it was really messy and full of junk. So we had to clean it out first for Isabella to have her own room, but in the mean time, she was with me.

"Oh don't worry, there just over there." She said as she pointed to the corner of the room where all my stuff was piled on top of each other.

"B-but you can't just take all my stuff away! This is _my _roomtoo you know!" I told her. I was beginning to get really angry and I didn't realise I had yelled that loud because my Mom was coming upstairs.

"She totally gave _my _room a makeover! Look at it; i-it's all...different!" I said to my Mom when she asked me what was wrong.

"Lizzie! Don't be so inconsiderate! This is Isabella's room too until we clean out the study. If you two don't agree with each other, you're going to have to figure things out for yourselves since you're sisters now, okay? And what are you talking about Lizzie? This room looks fabulous! You should keep it this way from now on; you're a real decorator Isabella!" My mom said.

Isabella gave my Mom a sweet smile like she was a five-year-old. "Thanks Mrs. McGuire, it runs in my family."

"Oh, I'm your Mother now, remember?" My mom said. Isabella gasped and said a soft "oops" under her breath.

I rolled my eyes. "Well don't decorate too hard cos your gonna be moving into the study soon, remember?" I asked Isabella kindly.

She stopped and thought for a moment. "Actually, I've decided I quite like your room Lizzie. I think I'll stay here."

"W-what? Us sharing a room for like...ever? Wouldn't it get a little crowded? I mean we are getting older!" I couldn't believe what I was hearing. She wanted to move into my room permanently and take over? No way was I going to let her do that! I needed my privacy and she wasn't going to invade it.

"I think that's a great idea! You two can stay up all night gossiping and talking, it would be good fun!" Mom said.

"Okay then, that's done!" Isabella said.

"Hey! This is my room remember! Don't you think you have to ask me first?" I said rudely. I felt so angry like I could burst.

Isabella looked at me strangely and then asked me politely. I was about to scream "No" but my mom watched me carefully through her glasses, like she would kill me if I disagreed.

I sighed. "Fine! As long as I get have the stuff that I want in this room."

"Okay girls, well I'm just going to bake a cake cos you'll be hungry after all this decorating! See you later." My mom said and left.

I walked over to my desk in the corner and started chucking my stuff furiously into my draws. This was so unfair that I didn't get a say in this and Isabella was like my Mom's favourite now. I just felt really rejected. Isabella looked over at me.

"Lizzie, are you mad at something?' She asked me.

"No...Of course not." I said as I tried to control my temper.

That night I couldn't get to sleep. The room was too stuffy and crowded and I felt like I couldn't breathe. I wanted to open the window, but Isabella insisted that I closed it otherwise we might catch a cold. Even though it was the middle of summer.

All of a sudden I heard Isabella crying again. She must've been thinking about her parents again or missing them. This would happen nearly every night and I always felt sorry for her, but I never did anything about it.

I sat up, turned my lamp on and looked across at her. "Are you okay? I noticed you have been crying nearly every night and I don't blame you. But is there anything I can do?" I asked her calmly. I wasn't angry anymore from today, but I was still a little annoyed.

Isabella sat up too. "Oh, I didn't realise that you heard me. I can't help it! I'm always having dreams about my parents and then when I wake up, I remember that their not here anymore. I feel really scared and alone, that's why I want to share a room with you. And I don't think I can ever move on...I'm never going to take it in that my parents are really gone. I miss them so much."

"Oh. I'm really sorry I was angry with you earlier. I just wasn't...feeling well, that's all." I lied and felt guilty. "Look, there must be something I can do to make you feel better."

"Well, there is something I have been wanting to ask you." She said as she sniffed again.

"What is it?"

"You know how Ben and I get on really well with each other and have heaps of fun together?" She asked me and I nodded, not knowing what she was trying to get to.

"Well, I was wondering if...if maybe Ben could be my boyfriend instead of yours." She sounded kind of distant.

"What?" I almost yelled. I never expected her or anyone to ask a question like that.

"You guys look good together, but you don't spend much time together and don't talk much. It's like he's a friend more than a boyfriend. I _really _like him...well love him and I _so _want to be with him! PLEASE? It will help me get over my parents' death real easy." She pleaded.

I just stared at her with shock and felt like I couldn't breathe anymore.


	5. Hatred

Lizzie's Pov

I didn't know what to say and felt like I had been punched in the face.

"Um, look, Ben and I are still-,"

"I think it's a good idea." Isabella interrupted. "Ben loves me and I love him and that's what I really need right now. For someone to love me. Now that mom and dad are gone, I feel really...unloved and Ben cares about me so much."

This got me really offended when she said she felt unloved. She knew perfectly well that me and my whole family (I don't know about Matt) all loved her, that's why we adopted her.

"But there will be plenty of other guys out there who will love you for who you are. Ben is my boyfriend, and I don't think I can let you have him." I told her. I couldn't believe she even ask a stupid question like that.

"Well, Ben told me that I meant the world to him...and he said that it felt like you guys weren't going anywhere." Isabella said. I didn't know whether she was fibbing or joking or telling the truth. If she was joking, it was very funny because I was taking this seriously. I loved Ben a lot and I didn't realise he felt that way. Why couldn't' he have told me in the first place? I have known him longer than he has known Isabella. And I felt like she was taking over my life and ruining it.

"He really said that?" I asked at last.

She nodded. "He made me swear not to tell you, but you are my sister so I had to. I knew it might break your heart, but that's how he really feels. I'm really sorry..."

"Look, I'm really tired right now. Why don't we talk about this another time, please?"

She nodded and I turned off my lamp and tried to sleep. But I couldn't. I kept thinking about her asking me if she could have Ben. And that she said Ben didn't care about me much anymore...I just felt like falling asleep and never waking up.

* * *

I woke up in the morning and it was 9am. It was a weekend and Isabella was already up. I still had last nights experience going through my head and couldn't get it out. That's when I decided to call Ben myself and ask him about it. If I found out Isabella had been lying to me, then I would definitely flip.

"Hi Ben, its Lizzie." I said when he picked up the phone. He said hello to me and asked me what was up.

"Erm... last night Isabella asked me this question that I never thought she would ask, and I was totally confused."

Ben had no idea what I was on about and told me to keep going.

"Is it true?" I asked him when I had finished telling him what Isabella told me last night. "Just answer me truthfully. I won't get mad, I...I promise."

"Well...yes, it is." He answered. I could hear the guilt in his voice. I felt like a ton of bricks had fallen on me. I couldn't believe it.

"S-so you think that we're not getting anywhere?" I asked him. My voice sounded all croaky because I was trying not to cry.

"It's not that, I-I don't know how to explain it. I'm really sorry Lizzie; I just didn't want to hurt you. I love you, I really do. But I love Isabella too."

"B-But you've k-known me longer than Isabella!" I stuttered.

"I know, but I feel like I've known her forever." He told me softly. I sighed I wiped the tears running down my face. I tried to hide the fact that I was practically bawling my eyes out.

"Are you crying?"

I ignored his question. "So do you want Isabella, instead of me?"

There was a long silence for a moment, but it felt like hours. "I-I really don't know." He said.

"It's a yes, isn't it? You do want her more, don't you?" I said, my anger rising.

"No! That's not it-,"

Before he could finish his sentence I slammed the phone down and sat on my bed, still crying. I hated Isabella for ruining my life. For ruining my relationship with Ben and for living here with us. I didn't want her here anymore and I didn't care about her. I just wanted her to leave.

Feeling furious, I got changed, and went downstairs to have breakfast. Isabella and my mom didn't even notice me as they were too busy laughing their heads off at a lame TV show. My dad and Matt were supposedly still asleep. I angrily stuffed a piece of toast into my mouth and glared at Isabella with the corner of my eye. She only saw me when she went up to go to the bathroom.

"Oh hi Lizzie, I didn't notice you were here. Did you sleep okay?" She asked politely as if nothing had happened. I ignored her and went upstairs. Unfortunately, she followed me. I went into my room to get away from her, but then remembered that it was her room too. She came and stood near my bed while I grabbed a bag and started throwing my things into it.

"Lizzie, I was wondering whether you've thought about what I asked you last night." She said to me. At first I wondered what she meant and then it came to me.

"Yes. I don't care." I said with gritted teeth.

"You mean, I can have him?" Isabella said, getting excited. I nodded, feeling like I was going to explode any minute.

Isabella squealed with excitement and came up and hugged me. I shoved her off grumpily and her smile went away.

"Is there something wrong?" She asked me. I couldn't believe that she didn't even realise that I had just broken up with my boyfriend, so she could have him. I wanted to scream at her until the roof lifted off the house but my mom was in the next room. And then she would hear me, ask what was wrong and be on Isabella's side.

"No. Nothing's wrong." I snapped at last. I was chucking things in my bag so violently that my arms were getting sore.

"Oh, okay then. Cool. Um, what are you doing?" She asked.

"I'm moving into the study." I said angrily.

"Why?"

"Since you won't move there, I will! And you get this whole space, that use to be _my _room, to yourself!" I moved to the corner where Isabella had dumped my stuff the other day.

"Great, thanks! Your room is much cooler and bigger! You're such a nice sister!" She said happily. _'Well you're not!' _I said to myself. My mom said I was inconsiderate and it was Isabella who was inconsiderate. She didn't give a damn about anyone else but her self. And she had no idea how angry and miserable she had made me. She didn't even give me an apology for what she did. She was such a bitch now. And I hated her more than anything; I even liked Matt better than her which was very rare.

I picked up my bag, and walked into the study. I dumped my stuff there and it was very messy and small, but it was way better than sharing a room with Isabella. I'd rather sleep in a dump than share a room with her. I sat down on a chair and wished she had gone to Rome after all, and then all this wouldn't have happened. She had ruined my life and she didn't even know it. All I knew was that she was going to pay.


	6. Chapter 6

Lizzie POV

It was Monday, and for the first time in my life, I was glad it was a school day. I just wanted to get out of the house, away from Isabella and my mom and from everybody. And the bad was that I didn't have a boyfriend's shoulder to cry on anymore. After what had happened on the weekend, I knew that from then on, I wasn't going to get another boyfriend again. Otherwise, Isabella would probably come along and steal him too.

I had told Miranda and Gordo to meet me at school earlier today so I could talk to them. As I arrived, they were there already and I couldn't have been happier to see them.

"Hey Lizzie. What did you wanna tell us that was so urgent?" Miranda asked, seeming a little annoyed. "And where's Isabella?"

"I dunno... probably making out with Ben." I told them.

"What?" Gordo said as his head jerked up. "Isn't Ben _your _boyfriend?"

"He _use _to be my boyfriend until _someone _took him from me!" I said with my voice rising. Miranda asked me what was on about and I told them everything. After I was done, there bottom lips were practically touching the ground.

"But she can't do that to you! She has no right!" Miranda said.

"Try telling that to her! She's like, the queen of the house now! She bosses me around and gets away with it, she gets everything she wants and she's my moms favourite now. My mom doesn't even pay attention to me now!"

"What about your Dad?" Gordo asked.

"He loves Isabella too, but not as much. At least he notices me when I come into the room!" I said.

"So having a friend as your sister isn't so good after all huh?" Miranda asked.

"No! It's the worse! I mean, I never thought it would be this bad! Maybe it's my fault; I've made her such a snob. I've given her everything she's ever wanted cos I felt sorry for her about her mom and dad. Now I really regret it."

* * *

When I got home that day, I was surprised to find that the house was silent, and my mom was busy baking some cookies. Normally, Isabella would be home before me, and she would be chatting away with my mom. But then I figured that she must've been hanging out with Ben and thinking about it made me angry.

"Hi Lizzie, how was school?" My mom asked me. I looked up at her and thought she hadn't even seen me.

"Oh, it was okay I guess. Where's Isabella?"

"She's out with her new boyfriend. I forget what his name was; she told me when I was talking on the phone." She said.

"If you wanted to know, his name is Ben." I said dully as I dumped my bag on the floor.

"Oh really? The same name as your boyfriend! What a coincidence!" She seemed surprised by it.

"Um...no mom. That's the same guy... Isabella kinda..._took _him off me." I said to her.

"Really? Oh I'm so sorry sweetie. Please, just bare with her. She's just trying her best to move on, you know what I mean."

"But it's so unfair mom! She always gets her way and she always gets what she wants. I think she's totally moved on, she just pretends she hasn't so people will feel sorry for her and she'll get her way. It's true!" I insisted.

"What are you talking about Lizzie? I can't even believe you would say something like that about your sister! And maybe it was a good thing that Isabella has Ben. You've been spending too much time with him and haven't had enough time to do your homework or your chores!"

"B-but that's not fair! So she can get a boyfriend and I can't now?!? And you think that it's _okay _for her to steal Ben?" I shouted.

"No! I never said that! It's just-"

Before she could finish, I stormed upstairs and locked myself in my incredibly small, new room. It was still very messy as there were bits and pieces of my old assignments and school work. And there were also piles and piles of my dad's work documents. I flopped on my bed, which practically took up the whole room, and sulked. Just as I felt like I was going to burst into tears, someone came into the room. I looked up and it was Matt.

"What the hell are you doing in here?" He asked me.

"Haven't you heard? It's my new room, dork!" I replied angrily. I didn't know why I was letting my anger out on Matt, he hadn't done anything wrong.

"Ha! You have to sleep in the study!" He chuckled. I was about to yell back at him, but I was too miserable. I just buried my face in my hands and tried to hide my tears.

"Uh, Lizzie what's wrong?" He asked.

"Ever since Isabella became my sister, well _our _sister, she's made my life hell! I guess I was too busy trying to make her fit in, that I let her take over my life. Now I've made her into a complete bitch!"

Matt stared at me for a while and then came and sat next to me. "

"I know." He finally said. I looked up and smiled at him. It was the first time in years that we had actually agreed with each other. "Recently, mom and dad never seem to notice me anymore. It's like I'm invisible." He said to me. I agreed with him too. We spent a while talking to each other, and it seemed like I was the closest to him out of everyone in our family.

Later that night after dinner, Isabella finally came home while I was watching TV.

"Hey Isabella!" Mom said as she gave her a huge hug. "I was beginning to get worried, it's very late."

"Hi, Mom. I'm sorry, but Ben insisted to take me to his favourite café. And there were so many choice's of ice-cream, that it took me ages to decide! But I had so much fun!" Isabella said. I rolled my eyes.

"Well I'm glad. Make sure you come home on earlier next time."

"Okay, I will." Isabella said innocently. "Oh, before I forget. Can I go to a party at Ben's place this Saturday? Everyone is invited! Including his cousins and people from other schools! Can I go, please? I promise I'll come home on time."

Without hesitating, my mom said okay.

"But when I asked you if I could go to a party, you said no! And it was only the class that was invited!" I said angrily.

"But you had already been to 2 parties that week! Besides, remember what happened when you went to that huge party with Isabel? And we should let Isabella go to at least one big party." My mom said honestly.

"But at those parties, they always have heaps of drugs and drinking and smoking. Also, people go around spiking your drink! It's really dangerous, maybe it's a bad idea for Isabella to go." I said. My plan was to persuade my mom to not let Isabella go to that party. Then Isabella would be really angry at me, and she would know how it felt to be in my position. My mom stared for a moment and didn't know what to say. Isabella shot me an angry look and I smiled at her, thinking that my plan was working.

"Well, I trust Isabella that she won't leave her drink lying about and that she won't accept people offering her drugs or cigarettes or alcohol." Mom said seriously. She looked at me for a while and she must have remembered what happened when I went to that party and I had no memory.

"Thanks mom. I appreciate you trust me, as I'm not as irresponsible as _some!_" Isabella said as she looked over at me. Then she flicked her hair and went upstairs. I glared at her and was about to follow when my mom grabbed me by my shoulder.

"How dare you be so rude! You go say sorry to her right now!" She demanded.

"What? Why? It's not like I insulted her or anything! I was just trying to warn her, and keep her safe! Maybe that's what a real sister does!" She shouted back. My mom looked like she was going to explode any minute. So I ran upstairs and walked into Isabella's room.

"What are you doing in here?" She asked me.

"More like what are _you _doing in here? I want my room back!" I told her angrily. She wasn't going to tell me what I could and couldn't do. But she ignored what I said.

"You nearly went too far. What were you trying to do, not let me go?" Isabella asked looking pissed off.

"That's exactly what I was trying to do! I was giving you a taste of your own medicine!" I snarled.

"What are you talking about?"

"You know exactly what I'm talking about! You're telling me that you have no idea how you've been acting lately?" I asked her. Isabella looked completely lost, or otherwise, she was a good actor.

"I don't know what the hell you on about but I think I would know how I'm acting thank you very much! And it's kinda rude trying to not make me go to that party!"

"You're calling _me _rude? Look who's talking!" I shouted back. Our arguing must've been pretty loud because Matt was standing in the doorway and wondering what was wrong.

"Well I wasn't the one that shoved ecstasy down my throat at the party! And I wasn't the one getting drunk and smoking! _You _were! So don't blame me for anything, cos I haven't done anything wrong!" She yelled. I couldn't believe my mom had told her about what happened at that party. She promised she would keep it to herself. But oh yeah, I forgot, Isabella it her favourite.

"That wasn't my fault! You know very well about the accident! At least I'm a nice person now, unlike you! You're a bitch, and a snob! First you steal my boyfriend, and then you take my room! You get everything you want!"

Isabella walked up to me and looked angrier than ever. Then she slapped me across the face. Hard. This made me shake with fury and I went to pounce on her like a wild animal when my mom came in.

"Okay girls, what in the world is going on? What's with all the yelling? You could hear it from a mile away!" Mom said.

"She started it!" Isabella said and glared at me.

"I did not! There's no way you're getting away with this one! She's the one that slapped me mom!"

"Well you deserved it!" Isabella snapped.

"I don't care who started it, I want to know what the matter is. And without yelling thank you!" My mother insisted. Isabella started telling her first, about me talking rudely to her and calling her a bitch. And then I told her about Isabella slapping me.

"Lizzie's right, it was Isabella who started it. I was here the whole time." Matt said all of a sudden. We all turned to him.

"Shut up you rat!" Isabella scowled. She sounded a lot like me about a month ago.

"Don't call my little brother a rat! You're the rat, not him!" I said. Then I swore at her.

"Lizzie!" My mom said. "That's it you're grounded for a month!"

Isabella sniggered in the background and I could feel myself shaking with fury. I knew there was no way out of this. I turned to Isabella and my mom and said, "I hate you. All of you." Then I turned on my heel and walked out, feeling a little better.


	7. The return of Kate

"So how long do you reckon you'll be staying? I mean I'm not saying you can't stay here, I'm just wondering. My parent's are cool with it too, they love having you here." Miranda told me. I had been staying at Miranda's for the past few days, and I was going to stay there until things got sorted out at home. But with Isabella there, I didn't think it ever would. Everything was always her, her, her and no one else and I was sick of it.

"Look, I really have no idea how long I'll be staying. Hopefully I'll be going soon cos I feel so bad about invading your space."

"Hey, don't worry about it, its fun having you here. I'm always bored by myself." Miranda said. I smiled at her and was really glad I had a friend like her. Then, my phone starting ringing and I answered it. It was Matt.

"Lizzie, when are you coming home?" He asked. He sounded very upset and lonely.

"Why? What's up Matt?"

"I'm all by myself and Isabella is driving me crazy. Mom doesn't even know I'm here any more and I'm always getting in trouble for things I didn't do!" He answered.

"Can't you just play some practical jokes like you use to play on me?" I asked him. I remembered all those old times when we absolutely hated each other and never got along. But now it was like how a brother and sister should treat each other. We were kind, caring and helpful to each other. And we actually learned to respect one another which was a miracle.

"No way! Do you have any idea how smart Isabella is? I tried to put honey on her phone like I did with you, but she had this camera thing in her room and caught me. Mom was crazy at me! Please come home Lizzie. You can't leave me here on my own!" Matt said desperately.

While hearing how desperate he was for me to come home, I felt sorry for him.

"Well, okay. I'll come home. I think I better get out of Miranda's parents' face now since I've been here for days. I'll see you tonight, okay?"

"Thanks Lizzie! You're the greatest." Matt hung up and I began to pack my stuff. Of course I didn't want to go back home to more chaos, but I was going to do it for Matt. He stood up for me that night of the huge fight. Even though it didn't really work, it still meant he cared about me so I was really grateful for that.

* * *

I walked through the front door of my house and Matt came running up to me like a 5 year old coming to greet his dad that had been away for ages.

"Hey Matt. You okay?" I asked as he hugged me.

"I think so, knowing that you're gonna be here now." He whispered, hoping mom would not hear him. I walked past the kitchen where my mom was and completely ignored my mom. Isabella was watching TV and didn't even seem to notice me which didn't surprise me.

"Lizzie?" My mom's voice echoed from the kitchen. I kept walking for a moment but then I stopped. I thought maybe this would be the time where I could fix things and solve our problems. I was going to give mom another chance for what she had been doing to me and maybe we could be a happy family again. Maybe even I could get along with Isabella, but I knew that would take some time.

I walked over to the kitchen and stared at my mom, wondering what she was going to say to me. Matt stood next to me.

"Hi Lizzie. I didn't expect you home so early." She said.

"What, so you didn't want me to come home?" I asked. Hopefully I would be able to keep my temper down this time instead of ending up grounded for a year.

"No! No, I didn't say that. I'm glad you came home and-,"

"I only came home for Matt," I interrupted. "He needed me, and felt left out and rejected from this family."

My mom slowly looked over at Matt. "Matt, is it true?" She asked him.

"All you care about is Isabella now! You don't give a crap about me and Lizzie, it's like we don't exist!" Matt said. It looked like he was going to burst into tears.

"What? That's not true! You know that I love-,"

"Well if you did love us, why did you treat us like the way you did?" I asked.

"Treat you like what? I believe that I treat all of you equally!" My mother said.

"Pft! Sure! You don't even know how you've been treating us lately!" I snapped.

"Let me guess. You're just jealous that I get to go to more parties than you. Well, it's not my fault you're some irresponsible cow that's not even mature enough to not except drugs from spastic people!" Isabella laughed. I turned around and saw her standing there. I felt like I could punch her until she was just one big bruise but I held myself back.

"Isabel was not a spastic! She was a good friend!" I yelled back at Isabella. She snorted at me and laughed.

"So this is what it's all about? You being jealous because Isabella can go to more parties than you?" My mom asked surprisingly. "I thought you were more mature than that Lizzie!"

"You think this is what it's all about? Well I came here to give you another chance for what you did to us, but looks like you just stuffed it! Oh and, since no one wants to look after Matt anymore, he's going to have to depend on me from now on. And for me? Well, I'm just gonna have to take care of myself." I walked off with Matt trailing behind me.

I walked into me room and Matt was still following me. I notice that everything in my room seemed to have been moved and it looked different. I never remembered leaving my room like this when I left.

"Hey, what happened to my room? I'm positive I didn't leave it like this when I left." I said suspiciously.

"Oh...um...I don't know. Maybe you did leave it like that." Matt said. I was very convinced about his answer but I decided not to worry about it. I just hoped that Isabella hadn't been wondering in here while I was gone. Otherwise she would be dead.

"This room is so small I can hardly move! I'm really gonna have to remove all of Dad's stuff." I told Matt as I put my bags on the ground.

"Well my room is like 3 times as big as this dump. Why don't you share my room? It'll probably have more room anyway." Matt offered.

I smiled at him. "Gee, thanks Matt. Maybe not cos I'm gonna need some privacy after all that's been happening. But thanks anyway, I appreciate it." And I really did. I never thought he would ever ask me that.

"Hey, why don't we talk to Dad about what's been happening?" Matt asked me. "Maybe he can sort things out."

"I don't think so Matt. Dad is hardly home anymore since he has to work so much. We need the money cos we now have a third child. So he won't have a clue what's been going on over the past few weeks."

"Well he noticed that you weren't here for a few days and he asked Mom about it." Matt said.

"And what did she say?" I asked curiously.

"She said that you needed time off cos you and Isabella were having trouble getting along."

"Is that it?"

"And that she was kinda glad that you weren't around cos you were over reacting on the slightest thing and you were jealous of your sister..." Matt wasn't making eye contact anymore and was staring at his feet. I felt my temper rising again.

"_Me_? Jealous of Isabella? I'm going to have a with mom right now and-"

"No! You can't! I was eavesdropping when mom and dad were talking in their room! If you tell her I'll be dead meat!" Matt said desperately.

"Okay! I won't say anything!" I sighed and walked out to go to the bathroom. Matt followed me again.

"Matt, I don't mind if you follow me around, but if I'm going to the bathroom, I'd prefer it if you stay outside." I said feeling a little annoyed.

"Sorry." He muttered.

As I went to open the door of the bathroom, I looked down and saw the golden handle turn from the inside. I jumped back in fright and wondered who on earth it could be. Dad was still at work, Matt was with me and Isabella and my mom were downstairs. I watched as the door opened and revealed a tall, skinny looking girl. I couldn't recognize her as she had a green face mask on and her hair wrapped up in a towel, like she had just washed it.

"Lizzie?" said the girl. I gasped as I completely recognised the girl's voice.

Kate Sanders.

I screamed as I wondered what the hell she was doing in my house and wearing my dressing gown. Then she screamed too and we looked like totally idiots.

"Matt! What the hell is she doing in our bathroom?" I asked.

"Um...well, she's been staying with us for a few days. I guess I...kinda forgot to tell you." He said. It looked like he was on the urge of running away.

"_Forgot? _How could you forget to tell me?" I asked as I held on to the sleeve of his shirt. He shrugged helplessly and I sighed.

"This is a nightmare! I'm going to talk to mom about this right now!" I stormed downstairs and stood right in front of my mom who immediately stopped talking to Isabella when she saw me.

"Why are you having a fit Lizzie? We haven't done anything wrong." Isabella said sarcastically. I ignored her and turned to my mom.

"What is Kate Sanders doing in this house?!?" I said, raising my voice.

"Well, Isabella met her at a party and they became good friends. Kate's parents have gone to Ohio for a week and asked if she could stay here."

"So is this why my room has been fully changed? Her grubby fingers have been touching my stuff? Her revolting things have been in my room?" I asked. I felt like a volcano that was about to erupt.

"Yes!" Mom said impatiently.

"And you did this without consulting me first?"

"Well, you weren't home and I thought it would be okay with you!"

"It's not, okay! I don't approve of her lingering around in my room! First Isabella takes over my old room and now Kate is going to move into this one! Where am I going to sleep soon, outside?" I asked sarcastically.

"Oh, we'd all prefer that!" Isabella said. I glared at her.

"Isabella, that's enough!" My mom sighed. "Lizzie, I am your mother! So that means you can't tell me what I can and can't do! If I said Kate could stay, that meant she could stay. It's not your decision!"

"But it's not _your _decision to let Kate stay in _my _room!" I answered.

My mum sighed again rubbed her temples with the tips of her fingers. Isabella just stood there staring at me with a look of disgust.

"Just go to your room, we'll deal with this later." She said. I was going to bite back but I just didn't have the strength. I was fed up over everything and felt exhausted for some reason.

"You don't act like my mother, do you?" I said.


	8. Chapter 8

Authors Note: Hey everybody! I just wanted to let you guys know that I changed my user name to: mermaidsista because I got sick of my other name! Also, thanks so much for all your reviews, I really appreciate it.

* * *

It was the weekend, and I was in my room sulking while Isabella was out partying. Most likely all over Ben. I scrunched up my face thinking about the sight of it, and then stared at the ceiling while lying on my bed. I was grounded till the end of the century it seemed and I wasn't going to leave this room unless I desperately needed to.

Kate had finally gone home yesterday. I was definitely relieved about it and she was now Isabella's new best friend which I absolutely dreaded. When I was in Rome with Isabella, I had told her everything about Kate and how mean she was, so she perfectly knew my history with her and that I was never going to be friends with her ever again. Also, we had absolutely nothing in common. Isabella probably made friends with Kate to purposely torture me because that was her idea of fun.

I wish I could just leave this hole and live on my own. But I knew that it wasn't an option. All of a sudden, my phone rang and I picked it up, without saying anything. I wasn't in the mood for talking to anyone right now.

"Lizzie? Is that you?" Asked a familiar voice. I recognised it was Gordo and sighed under my breath as he was the last person I felt like talking to.

"Yeah, it's me." I answered slowly and sat up.

"Oh hi. Look, um, I was wondering whether you'd like to go out sometime. Like the movies or something. You know...just the two of us..." He paused for a moment. At first I didn't realise what he was going on about, but then I knew he was asking me out.

"Are you asking me out on a date Gordo?" I asked dully.

"Um...yeah I guess you could call it that..."

"Well, number one: I'm grounded for like, 2 months! And number two: I'm _really _not in the mood of dating anyone, and I don't know if I will for while. I mean, don't get me wrong, you are a really good friend of mine, but I just can't. Not after what happened with Ben. I'm just...I'm just scared it'll happen again, that's all. And I can't afford to get hurt even more than I already am. I'm sorry Gordo." I told him. I felt really bad that I was rejecting him and I knew how long he had liked me for, but I was telling the truth. I just couldn't do it.

"Oh...okay then. But I just want to let you know, I would never do what Ben did to you. And I would never let you down." He said to me.

"Thanks Gordo, that means a lot to me. But I still can't do it. I'm having a lot of family problems at the moment and I have to sort that out first." I said.

"Okay then. It's fine, don't worry about it. I just want to let you know, that whatever I felt in the past, I still have it now. And it never left me. Even when you lost your memory."

"I know Gordo, and thank you. It means a lot to me." I said. He said a final goodbye to me and put down the phone. I was really glad to have a great friend like Gordo and I never wanted to lose him no matter what. I remembered how I used to date him, and then when the accident happened, my feelings for him just disappeared.

* * *

It was the beginning of another school week and the weekend felt like it went on for a year. I now quite liked school as I hated being at home and it was like a war zone since I was always fighting with Isabella and my mom. At least at school, I was able to keep a fair distance away from Isabella and my mom and there was no arguing involved. Gordo and Miranda hadn't arrived yet, so I went to my locker to get some books. As I turned the corner I ran into two familiar people who were too busy kissing to notice me. Isabella and Ben.

I let out a small yelp and the sight of them, and they stopped and turned around.

"Don't worry, it's just a dog." Isabella snorted at me. I let out a fake laugh and went to walk away when Isabella said, "So Lizzie, have you found another boyfriend yet?"

"No, because I certain someone, took my old one away from me!" I said as I felt my anger boiling inside of me.

"Geez! I was just asking, no need to get aggressive! You're just jealous that I can have a love life and you can't cos you're so pathetic!" She laughed. Ben just stood there, looking as there was no chance of him defending me. "And also cos mom hates you and loves me. You're no longer the favourite girl in mom's life, I am! Oh and I also want you to know, that Ben never really liked you, did you Ben?" She asked with out looking at him. Before he could answer, Isabella starting raving on again. "He was just using you, and it was just a bet he made with his friends!" She said laughing. Ben was looking lost and saying he did nothing of the sort, but Isabella kept on cutting him out. "And besides, who could ever love just an animal like you?" She asked.

"Me." Interrupted a voice. I spun around, and Gordo was standing there, shaking with anger. Isabella let out a bark of laughter. I looked at Gordo and felt a rush of gratitude towards him. But then before I knew it, with as much force as I could possibly have, I swung my fist right at Isabella's face.

She fell on the ground, with blood trickling down her nose. Most of the people in the corridor stopped and gasped, but I felt a lot better and I didn't care how much trouble I was going to get into. That didn't matter to me anymore.

"Wow. Nice punch Lizzie." Miranda said out of no where. I looked at her and laughed. It was probably the best I had felt in weeks and finally Isabella got what she deserved. Ben was helping Isabella up, but I hadn't notice since I was too busy cracking up with Gordo and Miranda. All of a sudden, I felt an almighty shove in the stomach and was struggling to breathe. Isabella had punched in me in the stomach and I was wincing in pain.

"You not so tough are you Lizzie." She smirked. Before I could answer, she grabbed the collar of my school uniform and shoved me against my locker, making everyone focusing on us. "Listen here! I hate you and you hate me, but if we don't sort this out between us, something that only I know is going to happen and-"But before Isabella could finish what she was saying, Miss Ungermyer barged through the crowd of staring people.

"The McGuire sisters eh?" she said as she stepped towards us. Isabella still had me pinned to the locker and still had a firm grip on my collar. "I'd never expect you two to get in a fight." She said coldly. Isabella and I just stared at her, along with everyone else. Miss Ungermyer sighed and looked at the ground. "Isabella, let go of your sister and let's get on with our lives, please?"

Isabella slowly let go of me and she never took her eyes off me. I wasn't sure whether she giving me a death stare or not because she kind of had a bit of sadness in her eyes.

As the crowd around us thinned, Isabella whispered to me, "Meet me at the gates after school okay?" And before I could answer her, she walked off with Ben. I stared back at her and bell for first period went.

"What was that all about Liz? What did she say to you?" Miranda asked.

"Well, I dunno. She told me to meet her at the gates after school." I answered.

"What? Don't listen to her Lizzie! She probably just wants to get into another fight with you or you might fall into a trap! Trust me; there must be some catch to this!" Gordo said firmly.

"Yeah I know. But there was something in her voice that made it sound really serious. Maybe I should go...maybe she wants to make up with me." I said while we were walking to class.

"Oh come on Lizzie! I thought you out of all people wouldn't be that thick when it comes to Isabella! You hate her, you guys are like enemies! I mean, get real!" Miranda said although I was stupid. I looked down at the formulas in my Maths book and thought about what I was going to do. Maybe she was trying to get us to like each other again, but then again, she did have a bad side to her. I thought about it for a long time, not listening to our substitute teacher Mr. Bristow. I kept getting a lot thoughts running through my mind, but then I said to myself that I wasn't going to get anywhere if I didn't go.

That was it, I was going to go...


	9. Bad News

MIRANDA'S POV

"Lizzie I can't believe you're gonna do this!" I said to Lizzie.

"I know, neither can I, but Isabella looked really serious about this and I have to know what she's on a about." Lizzie answered. The bell had just gone for the end of school and I saw Isabella waiting at the gates for Lizzie. I knew this was some kind of trick to get Lizzie into trouble, but she wanted to do it.

"Okay then, well we'll wait here while you talk to her." Gordo said.

"No, it's fine. You guys go ahead of me. I'll catch up. See you." She said. And I watched her walk up to Isabella.

"Come on." Gordo said as he tugged onto my shirt.

"No, I want to see what happens. Let's go behind that bush." I told Gordo as I walked quickly towards it. I watched the Isabella talking for a long time, and Lizzie was right, she did look serious. Then I saw Lizzie's facial expressions and it was hard to describe. She looked very taken aback and then began shaking her head constantly.

* * *

LIZZIE'S POV

"No Way! Please tell me that you're not going to believe that!" Miranda insisted after I told her what Isabella had told me. "I mean, as if!"

"Come on Miranda! It could be true; maybe not everything about Isabella is horrible." Gordo said. "What do you think Lizzie?"

"I-I don't know what to believe. I mean, you're right Gordo; it can be possible but...if it's told by Isabella it's hard to believe. You know what I mean?" I asked my two best friends and they nodded at me slowly.

I had finally reached home and said goodbye to Miranda and Gordo. I really needed to think about things right now and clear my head. I walked inside, and saw Isabella watching TV. She turned around and sighed.

"You still don't believe me, do you?" She asked. I just stood there, not knowing what to say and she sighed again. "Fine, don't." She said as she fixed her eyes back on the TV.

* * *

It had been two horrible weeks since the news Isabella had told me and I had decided not to believe it since my parents said nothing about it at all. In fact, they hardly said anything to each other anymore, except when it was necessary. Then, I felt a sick feeling at the pit of my stomach and thought maybe, what Isabella had said was real. I also told Miranda and Gordo that I wasn't going to believe it, but now, I wasn't too sure.

One night, while we were all having dinner, my dad was the first to talk.

"Hey kids, um, your mother and I have something very important we have to tell you." He said very seriously.

"What is it?" Matt asked with a mouthful of mashed potato.

"What you got to understand is, no matter what happens, we will always love all of you. Equally." My mom quickly added. "And what ever decision we make, is for the best, okay?"

We all nodded at her, looking completely lost. I began to feel sick as the thing I had been worrying about for weeks, was probably about to come true. I looked over at Isabella and she nodded at me, for some strange reason.

"Recently your father and I have been having..._difficulties_ getting along and we are finding it hard to agree with certain things. And...um...with Lizzie and Isabella not being able to get along, it's made things a little harder for us. W-we just don't feel the same way about each other like we did in the past. So, uh, we have come to the conclusion that maybe living in _apart _would be for the best..." Jo slowly faded as she saw the expressions on her kids' faces.

"You mean, you're going to _divorce_?" Matt shrieked, spraying bits of steak from his mouth.

"Well not exactly Matt. We are going to...separate." Sam said while poking his fork into his cold dinner. I choked on my orange juice and started coughing continuously.

"Isn't that the same thing?" Matt asked again.

"No, no, no. It's not the same thing Matt. Divorce is not being married to each other anymore and not being involved with each other. Separating is just...living in different houses or apart. Your mother and I are still going to be married and see each other." Same explained as simply as he possible could.

"Does this mean I'm gonna have to change schools and leave my best friends behind?" I asked all of a sudden. Everyone's eyes turned on me and there was a moment's silence.

"No sweetie, of course not. Well, it does depend on which of us is going to take you where we are going to live." Jo said.

"But I don't want to leave Miranda and Gordo Mom, I'm happy where I am, I don't wanna move. And I'm happy when you guys are together! You guys separating is like...like a nightmare; I won't be able cope without you both! We have to stay here! We have to!" I demanded.

"I'm so sorry honey, but that's not an option. We've already decided that your mother is staying here and I'll be moving some where in New York." My dad said.

"_New York? _B-but that's like half an hour flight from here Dad! Can't you find some where to live in this town, somewhere that's closer to school? There's no way I'm moving to New York!" I insisted. I felt like bursting out crying but I tried to hold myself together.

"There's no way I'm moving to New York either! I have my boyfriend here and we are seriously thinking about our lives together! Plus, Miss Ungermyer said I could look to her for a college recommendation! I can't just throw away that opportunity, all the teachers think I have a really good chance of getting into Harvard!" Isabella said bossily. I rolled my eyes at her and knew that I had no chance of winning against who was going to stay here. She definitely was already.

"And Mom, Melina said that-" Matt began.

"Please! I know that this is going to be a hard for all of you, but we are going to have to make a decision no matter what, okay? Let's just not worry about it too much for now; we still have a little while to go." Jo said, looking rather stressed out.

"But can I just say one thing?" I asked desperately. "Dad, why do you have to find a place in New York? I mean, there must be a place you can find here that's equally as nice." I said, forcing myself to try and make my Dad stay here.

"Yeah I know Lizzie, but that's not the thing. The thing is, I've just gotten a job offer there. It's going to be fantastic! I'm going to be earning a lot of money! My office is at the very top floor with a magnificent view! And our home could be a dream home since I'll be earning a lot of money." My dad answered, sounding kind of excited.

"But dad, that's not the point! I may not be doing _that_ well at school, but I have the best of friends here, there's no way I can leave them! I don't care if we have a dream home or if we are rich, I just wanna stay here with Miranda and Gordo!" I said impatiently. I was furious at him that he didn't tell us sooner about his job offer.

"Going to Harvard is way more important than best friends!" Isabella shouted over the top of us. I glared at her and thought she would take every opportunity it took for her to stay here, and have our mom all to herself. "This is my career we are talking about, _hello_!"

"All you ever talk about is yourself, and you never care about anybody except yourself!" I yelled at her. I could feel that there was another fight coming up and it was going to make things a lot worse.

"Isabella, Lizzie!" My mom almost screamed. We stopped yelling at each other, and stared at our mother. "This is what I'm talking about you two! About you guys fighting all the time. Can't you kids sort things out and learn how to get along? You are sisters after all. Lizzie, you can always see Gordo and Miranda in the holidays and then maybe they can fly over and see you too. You can always visit as well you know." She added.

"This is what _I'm _talking about! You are always on Isabella's side and defending her! Look at what you're doing now! You're telling me to go with dad so you'll get rid of me! How do you think that makes me feel? It's like Matt and I never existed since Isabella came! It's so unfair!" I shouted. "What has Isabella got that we haven't?" I asked with tears pouring down my face. My mom just stared back at me, looking shocked. I knew I was going to get into deep trouble after, but I didn't care. Nothing mattered much to me anymore, except that Mom and dad stayed together.

I couldn't believe that for once, Isabella was serious and was telling the truth about our parents separating. I just felt so empty and worn out.

"Uh, Lizzie. Why don't you and Isabella go upstairs and sort things out between yourselves. Your father and I have some things we need to talk about. Matt, you go too please." Jo said, looking at all of us seriously.

"_See? _And every time I tell you this you try to change the subject and sneak your way out of it! Well it's not going to happen this time mom! I've had enough of this and I'm sick of being treated this way!" I said, wiping the beads of tears that were running slowly down my face.

"LIZZIE!" She yelled, looking as though she was going to explode. "Please! Just do as you're told!"

Matt cleared his throat loudly and said, "Mom, if Isabella and Lizzie can get along from now on, will you and dad stay together?" Matt asked politely.

"We'll see how things go Matt. But it certainly will sort out a lot of things, okay?" My mom answered. Matt nodded and looked at me.

I sighed loudly with anger and stormed upstairs with Isabella and Matt following me. Isabella went and sat on her bed while I stood at the doorway. There was no way I was going into her room.

"So?" I asked her.

"So...what?" She looked at me as though I was stupid.

"So what are we gonna do about mom and dad? Who's gonna go with who?"

"We've already sorted that out. I'm staying here with Mom and you're moving with dad." Isabella said without making eye contact.

"WHAT? That is so unfair! Who said you could choose?" I asked angrily.

"Hey! What about me, where am I gonna go?" Matt said sounding offended.

"Go away Matt!" Isabella requested. "No! You can't tell me what to do! I'm going where ever Lizzie's going!" Matt said.

"Good! That's sorted then." Isabella said simply while inspecting her perfectly manicured nails.

"Wait, shouldn't we figure out how we are gonna keep mom and dad together? Isn't that the most important thing?"


	10. Lizzie's Diary

It had been a week since our parents told us the horrifying news about them separating. Matt and I were completely devastated and the only other feeling I was carrying inside me was guilt. I could tell that Isabella didn't flip about this whole situation and she didn't have any reaction to it what so ever. The reason why I had this guilt in me was because Isabella and I had been fighting so much, and it had affected the relationship of our family. I felt angry with myself and felt like I needed to punish myself for what Isabella and I did.

Gordo and Miranda were very supportive when I told them the news and said that everything would be okay.

"No, everything's not gonna be okay. I'm gonna have to go to New York with Dad and I'll never see you guys again! And I'm really happy here, there are great people, excluding Ben and Isabella and I like my school! There is no way I am going, and no one can make me!" I said to Miranda and Gordo at lunch.

"That's the spirit Lizzie! I love your self confidence!" Gordo said happily. I faked a smile and put my forehead in my hands. My life had just gotten a lot worst and I felt like I preferred fighting with Isabella than our parents separating. But this rivalry between us had to stop.

After school I had gone to the Digital Bean with Miranda and Gordo so I could attempt to clear my mind of all the bad things that were happening in my life. Gordo, once again tried to ask me out while Miranda was in the bathroom and once again, I rejected him. Yes, I did feel kind of bad about it but I didn't know how he could think about asking me out at a dreadful time like this. Gordo was one of my best friends, that's all I saw him as. Not a boyfriend, a best friend. And he had to realise it.

* * *

By the time I got home that night, it was six o'clock and dinner was almost ready. I went upstairs to get changed and Isabella was standing outside her room, grinning at me. I had no idea what she could have been so happy about.

"What are you so happy about?" I asked dully as I opened the door to my bedroom.

"And you say I'm mean Lizzie?" She said and let out a small snort.

"What are you talking about? I'm not in the mood to talk to you, go away." I told her coldly.

"_Ahem._" Isabella cleared her throat loudly and began to speak. "I don't see him and like him in that way anymore. He's a little..._geeky_ for me..."

I scrunched up my face and wondered what the hell she was on about. Then it hit me, and my mouth became dry as a desert. That line, Isabella had just said, sounded awfully a lot like something I wrote in my diary not long ago.

"I couldn't believe I actually dated him before and I'm glad that only Miranda knew. I felt a little _ashamed _of myself when I went out with him and I know I would be the laughing stock of the grade if anyone found out..." Isabella continued.

"_YOU READ MY DIARY?!?_" I screamed at the top of my lungs.

"Jeez. Don't overreact Lizzie." She said calmly. "It's not my fault it was lying in your underwear draw."

"What the hell were you looking in there for? And what, may I ask were you doing in my room in the first place?" I exploded.

"Mom told me to put the washing away. Don't get angry with me-"

"_Don't get angry at you? _What kind of stupid question is that? I'm more than angry at you! I have private stuff in there that no one is suppose to know! HOW MUCH DID YOU READ?" I bellowed.

"Oooh, I dunno. Let's leave that for you to find out eh?" Isabella said as she pulled put a pink, fluffy note book that I had had since I was five. I had regretted not putting a lock on it now and Isabella was never going to let me live it down. I had written everything in, from the day I met Miranda and Gordo to now. I just wrote everything that happened or what I was thinking and it had a lot of private stuff in there.

She flipped through the pages of my diary and I went up to her and snatched it violently off her.

"How dare you go-"

"Don't you mean, how dare _you _go writing cruel things about your best friend? Hmm?" Isabella said and raised her eyebrows at me. "I'm sure Gordo wouldn't be too pleased to hear what you wrote about him Lizzie." She then walked into the bathroom and shut up the door.

I sighed heavily and walked into my room. My life was getting worse and worse every single day and I felt like going to sleep and never waking up. I flopped on my bed and read over what I had written in my diary over the past week. Isabella was right, I had written some bad things about Gordo, things that I desperately didn't want him to find out. And if he did, I knew that this time, he would not forgive me. This time, I hadn't lost my memory and I knew what I was doing. I felt a sharp pain in my chest when I realised that once Isabella knows something, then the whole school does.

I wished I had never written those things about Gordo in the first place and it made me feel even more guilty than I already had. He was my best friend, and people don't normally write bad things about the best friends. But I truly didn't see Gordo as a _boy_friend anymore because I used to when we dated at the beginning of the year.

* * *

I walked slowly to school the next day and hadn't really had the chance to talk to Isabella. I didn't want to talk to her; I had to talk to her. I had to tell her not to tell Gordo anything I had written. As I became closer to school, I saw Isabella waiting near the large tree and I quickly ran up to her.

"What do you want?" She jumped in shock when she saw me.

"I need to tell you something." I answered.

"Which is...?"

"Um, please, please, please promise me that you won't tell Gordo or anyone else what I wrote in my diary. PLEASE!" I begged.

"And why should I promise you that?" She asked.

"Because Gordo is my best friend! If he finds out he'll hate me forever!"

"Maybe he deserves to know! If he was your best friend you wouldn't write bad things about him. Maybe it will teach you a lesson not to-"

"PLEASE!" I interrupted. "I'll do _anything!_" I pleaded again. I felt like a dog begging for food. Or worse, maybe.

"Anything?" Isabella said with a slight change in her voice. I hesitated, and then nodded quickly.

"Let me stay here with Mom and you go to New York with Dad." She said at once.

"What?!? Um... can you just let me think about it, please?" I asked.

"Fine. But I want your answer after school, got it?" She said bossily.

"Okay then. So that mean's you won't tell?"

"Yeah." She replied and went to meet up with Ben before I could answer. I let out a huge sigh of relief and went up to meet Miranda and Gordo where they were watching our conversation.

"Did I just see you and Isabella having a conversation without yelling at each other? Whoa, that's pretty extreme!" Miranda said to me. I laughed, and it was the first time I had laughed for weeks.

"What were you guys talking about?" Gordo asked curiously.

"Oh...um...nothing. Really, I-it's nothing Gordo." I said nervously. He nodded looking unconvinced.

"So have you guys decided between the two of you who goes and who stays?" He asked.

"Uh, no...No not really."

"Oh okay."

"Well, actually, I have a feeling that I will be going to New York."

"WHAT?" Miranda and Gordo said loudly together. "I thought you said you wouldn't let Isabella tell you what to do!" Miranda said, sounding irritated.

"Yeah...I know. But...I d-don't know, I guess I need a...change." I lied.

"Oh." Miranda said unhappily. "Well then I guess we won't be seeing you much anymore then."

"No, wait, I haven't made a decision yet! I guess Isabella was right; maybe it is for the best. You know, us being apart so we can't fight anymore."

"But Lizzie, we're you best friends. You...don't wanna leave us do you?" Gordo asked.

"NO! No, of course not, definitely not! I would never wanna leave you guys cos you're my best friends, but, do I have a choice? Okay, don't answer that." I said feeling edgy, and I was beginning to sweat. "Look, do you guys wanna come over after school? I'll probably be able to explain things better then."

"Yeah sure. I've done most of my homework, so yeah, I can come." Miranda answered. We both looked at Gordo and waited for his reply.

"Um, nah, I can't. My grandma is coming and...I haven't seen her in ages. Sorry."

"Oh, that's okay." I said, relieved. If Gordo wasn't there, it would be easy for me to tell Miranda the truth. Well, easier anyway.

* * *

Miranda and I were sitting in my room after school, and Miranda was waiting for answers.

"Okay, I lied. I don't want to go to New York. At all." I added.

"That's obvious." She said and I nodded. "I mean that you lied."

"What, you knew?" I whispered.

"Yeah. C'mon Lizzie! I can always tell when you lie, it's so obvious. Your face goes red and you begin to sweat! I know you!"

"Oh." I said awkwardly.

"Okay, well now I want the truth." Miranda told me. I looked at her and hesitated. "Come on Lizzie, I'm your best friend, you can tell me anything. Why the sudden change of mind to go to New York? You never wanted to go before."

"Okay I'll tell you. But you _have _to promise me you won't tell Gordo. Cos that's part of the reason why I changed my mind." I said. Miranda gave me an odd look and told me to continue.

"Well, most of life I've kept a diary. A diary where I keep all my private things. Oh, don't worry, there's nothing about you." I quickly said when Miranda gave me a bit of an evil eye. "Anyway, I wrote some stuff in there about Gordo, some stuff that weren't exactly very nice. And the worse part is, Isabella went into my room to put away some of my clothes and she found it and read it. All of it."

"How can you just leave your diary lying around like that when you know Isabella? And besides, what were you doing writing bad stuff about Gordo? Isn't one of your best friends? I mean, if you wrote stuff about him, you must have written stuff about me, right?" Miranda asked worriedly.

"I didn't leave it lying around, I left it in my underwear draw and Isabella happened to find it. And I wasn't really writing about my friendship with Gordo, it's kinda more like our relationship...you know? How he keeps asking me out." I said. "I know I use to date him before, but now, I don't see him that way anymore."

"Lizzie, he probably keeps asking because he doesn't know you feel that way, you have to tell him. Or is it maybe cos you still have feelings for someone else?" She asked me seriously. I looked at her and then at the floor. I didn't know what to say.

"No...no I'm over Ben. Really. Well at least..." I stopped.

"Lizzie, come on, he's a jerk, and you know that. He dumped you for Isabella and you heard her, he used you!" Miranda said. "Okay, never mind about that for now, can I just see your diary and see what you write about Gordo? Please?"

I walked over to my bed, lifted up my mattress and pulled out the fluffy pink note book and handed it to Miranda. I now had a new hiding spot for it so nobody could find it. There weren't many places to hide it as my room was so small, but if I had my other room, Isabella probably wouldn't have found my diary in the first place.

Miranda took a while to read through what I had written and it seemed like hours of dead silence. When she finished she looked up at me.

"_Ashamed? _You never told me you were ashamed of dating Gordo." Miranda said surprisingly.

"Yeah well, I was...but not anymore." I said feeling slightly embarrassed.

"Okay, but what had this got to do with going to New York? That's what I don't get."

"Well, Isabella told me she would only not tell Gordo if she could stay here, and I moved to New York." I answered.

"But that's blackmail! She can't do that!" Miranda said looking astounded.

"Miranda, what choice do I have? If Isabella told everybody and Gordo, then the whole school would be against me and I would never live it down. Then I would have to change schools anyway cos I'd be so miserable there!" I said. I felt so confused and didn't know what to do. Leaving my best friends behind was the last thing I wanted to do. But hurting them...

"But if Isabella told everyone, I doubt they would care Lizzie! I mean, we're not the popular people, so they won't give a stuff about that type of gossip!"

"Oh Miranda I'm so confused! I don't know what to do and I have to give the answer to Isabella soon!" I said worriedly.

"Lizzie, I don't think I can help you with this. It's your choice." Miranda said.

* * *

I paced up and down the hallway nervously, thinking extremely hard about what I was going to do. I heard Isabella's footsteps coming up the stairs and I began to panic. _What am I going to do? Oh, I haven't made a choice yet! She can't make me do this, Miranda is right, this is blackmail! _I was telling myself.

"Well." Isabella interrupted my thoughts. I looked up at her nervously and gulped. "What's your decision?"

"Look, if I agree to go to New York, how am I gonna know if your not gonna tell Gordo? I mean, no offence but I don't exactly trust you." I said truthfully.

"Lizzie, you have my word for this! I'm serious. This is the only thing I want and I swear to god I'll keep my promise. Miranda would know if I've told anyone so she'll tell you." Isabella said. She had a point and for some weird reason, I believed her.

"Okay, I'm trusting you on this alright? And that's a big thing for me." I laughed.

"So it's a yes? I mean that you're going." Isabella asked eagerly. I thought about it again for another moment because this was a big step I was taking. Once I made my decision, I couldn't go back.

"Yes." I finally answered.


	11. Heartbroken

The next day I walked to school with Miranda and talked things through over and over about the decision I was making. I couldn't believe it myself, but what other choice did I have?

"You have the choice to tell Gordo what you write about him. It's the only way you are gonna stay. And that's what you want, right?" Miranda asked as we got nearer to the school.

"Yeah of course! But I can't tell Gordo Miranda, I just can't. I can't imagine how hurt he'll be and I know what I did was just so wrong but...I just wish I never wrote such mean things about him." I said miserably. I knew I was going to have a guilty conscious until I told him. "I'm just wondering how I'm going to break the news to Gordo. If he finds out Isabella is making me go to New York, he will probably go up to her himself and tell her off in front of everybody. Then she's going to tell him anyway and-"

"Lizzie, please, just calm down. We'll figure something out okay?" Miranda said sounding a little annoyed. I stared at the ground nervously as we reached the school and saw Gordo waiting the huge tree where we usually met.

"Hey Gordo." I said to him as I tried to sound happy.

"Hey guys. What's up? You seem...not yourselves." He answered.

"Oh um...no, everything's fine. Just fine." I said nervously. Miranda elbowed me on the side of my stomach which was a sign for me to tell Gordo the truth.

"Ok, everything's not fine. You know how I said I might be going to New York cos my Dad is moving there?" I said. Gordo nodded. "Well I'm going." I finally said.

"What?" He asked surprisingly.

"I'm going to New York." I answered. I suddenly saw sadness in Gordo's eyes, and that's when I realised he still like me more than a friend.

"Oh, right. Well I better go now. I don't want to be late Math." He said as he quickly walked away, even though it was still ten minutes till class.

"Good on ya Liz. You just broke his heart." Miranda said to me.

"What? How else am I supposed to say it? I can't say it any simpler."

"You could tell him what you write about him and stay here! With us!" Miranda insisted. "Do you have any idea what it's gonna be like around here when your gone? Do you have any idea how much we're gonna miss you? You're my best friend and I can't imagine my life without you. I'm only gonna see you during the summer, but that's not good enough for me. It's not fair!"

I had totally forgotten the other cons about moving to New York. Which would be leaving my best friends behind and having to start a new school and live in a new house. I sighed and couldn't stop worrying about the huge mistake I was going to make.

"And Lizzie not only that, you have to start a new school which means making new friends. I know how much you hate doing that stuff and making new friends is like a nightmare for you!" Miranda said as we started to walk to class.

"I know that. You didn't have to rub it in!" I said feeling a little angry. I was so confused and didn't know what to do. "Well maybe it'll be different. I guess there's no harm in trying it out. And if I really don't like my new school then...then I guess I'll come back. And tell Gordo what I did." I added.

"So you actually want to go to New York? And leave us behind?" Miranda asked as we sat down in the classroom. I saw Gordo at the corner of my eye but tried to ignore him. I couldn't bear to see the look on his face, he looked so miserable.

"No! Do you think I have a choice?" I whispered to Miranda.

"Yes! You can tell-,"

"I know, I know! I should tell Gordo, you've told me a million times!" I whispered even softer. Thoughts were spinning in my mind on whether I should tell Gordo or not. But then again, hurting his feelings was the last thing I wanted to do. If I stayed and told him about what I did, he would be heartbroken. And if I went to New York, he'd still be heartbroken. Either way, nothing was going to satisfy him. I turned and looked at Gordo and saw him with his head down low and pretending to read his math book.

"Gordo?" I asked softly. I knew he was still a little sensitive.

"Hmm?" He answered.

"I'm so sorry that I have to go but...okay look, do you wanna come over after school? We can talk then." I said.

He finally looked at me and I could tell he had been crying. I felt so sorry for him. "Yeah. Okay." He answered as he continued to read.

* * *

Gordo and I were at my place and I was pouring some juice for the both of us and serving cookies. The whole day Gordo had hardly looked at me in the eye and he was in a bad mood. I guess I was the reason for it.

"So why are you going to New York?" He asked finally.

"Well..." I started. I didn't know what to say. Should I say the truth, or make up some random story? "Well I just thought that... I might want a change. I mean, if I don't like it there, of course I will always come back."

"And what if you do like it?"

"Y-you can always come and see me during the summer. I mean, it's not like its goodbye forever. You'll still be able to see me and that; at least I'm not dead." I joked. But Gordo didn't find it very funny. "It's not like you won't survive without me." I added as I bit into a cookie.

"Yes it will." He said softly. I stared at him and couldn't believe what he just said. "I can't imagine my life without you Lizzie. I just can't and things aren't going to be the same! Seeing you through the summer isn't enough and I have to see you everyday! I-I love you Lizzie. And I wish you felt the same way."

I felt shocked and didn't know what to say. I knew he like me more than a friend but not love.

"Wow. Uh, that's really nice of you Gordo." I said. I felt a little flattered by all his compliments, but it didn't change the way I felt about him.

"Is that all you can say?" He asked. I stared at him and was thinking as fast as I could of what to say.

"Well Gordo, the thing is, I _don't _feel the same way. And please don't get upset Gordo cos I know you will but I can't help it. I only see you as my best friend and nothing more. I'm really sorry." I said as I struggled to make eye contact with him. I knew he would get hurt again but he had to know the truth before things got worse.

"Oh. B-but back in Rome, when we were on the rooftop and you k-kissed me. _You_ kissed _me!_ Not I kissed you. Please don't tell me that didn't mean anything."

"It didn't. I just gave you that kiss so you'd realise I still loved you as a best friend and still cared about you. You were jealous that I was with Paolo and you thought I'd forgotten about you, but I wanted to let you know that I hadn't." I said nervously. I didn't feel as nervous this time because I was telling the truth. I nervous because I because of the way I thought he would react when I told him.

"I don't believe it." He said as he shrugged his shoulders. "So is this the reason why you're going to New York? Because y-you want to get away from me and not see me anymore? Is that it?" He asked sounding a little angry.

"What? No! Of course not!" I replied feeling taken back from what he asked.

"Then why are you going? And I want the truth if you don't mind!"

"Well Isabella said she really wanted to stay here with mom so I thought I didn't really have choice so I decided to go to New York. I mean, it can't be that bad and at least I'd be away from Isabella cos you know how I can't stand her!" I said quickly.

"I thought you said you wouldn't let Isabella get to you! She can't tell you what to do Lizzie and you can't let her always win! I'll talk to her and give her a piece-"

"No!" I said loudly. "No! Don't do that Gordo; it'll make things so much worse! B-but thanks anyway, it was really nice of you." I added.

"I've known you for a long time Lizzie, and I can tell whether you're uncomfortable or lying about something. I'm feeling that you're lying to me..." Gordo said.

"Gordo, what would you know? It's not like you live in my head or anything! I think I would know if I was lying and I'm not lying!" I said loudly. "You're supposed to be one of my best friends and best friends believe and trust each other, and that's exactly what you're not doing!" I continued. Gordo stared at me for a moment and straightaway I regretted what I said. Or at lease I shouldn't have said it so loudly.

"And best friends stick together and they don't leave each other behind. And that's what _you're _doing." Gordo said. My stomach churned and I knew he was right. I felt like I was going to be sick and I just wanted him to leave.

"It's not like I have a choice, do I?" I asked him. At that moment, he got out from his seat and started walking nearer to me. I was wondering what he was doing and just was coming closer and closer. Too close in fact. Before I knew it, his lips were on mine and we started kissing. I knew I didn't like him but I just felt so relaxed, like I was floating on a cloud. It was probably the best I had felt in weeks. Then, I my head finally came around and I quickly pulled away.

"What are you doing?" I asked feeling a little scared.

"Lizzie I love you and I can't live without you. Please stay here. Please." He begged. We were still standing really close together.

"Please, just go Gordo. I really have to be alone now." I said as I backed away from him. His shoulders slouched a little and he sighed heavily. I watched him walked miserably out the door. I had a lot of thinking to do.


	12. The argument

"I kissed him." I told Miranda that night on the phone.

"What? I thought you said you didn't like him!" Miranda said surprisingly.

"I don't! I mean, he kissed me! But I went along with it so I guess it's kinda my fault too."

"Lizzie, this is the second time you've done this! Do you like him, or not?"

"NO! It's just...I dunno."

"Anyway, doesn't matter about that. So you're definitely going to Rome?"

"I guess. I'm so sorry Miranda! I wish I could just go back time and-," Before I could finish what I was saying, my mom called me down to dinner. After saying a quick goodbye to Miranda, I went downstairs; ready to tell my family that I was going to New York. I sat at the dinner table where everyone had begun eating.

"Um, if you guys have a minute, there's something I need to tell you." I watched everyone as they stared at me for a moment and put down their forks and knives.

"This better not take too long Lizzie. Our dinner will get cold!" Matt joked.

"Don't worry it won't. Uh, I just wanted to say that I've thought long and hard about this, and I've decided to go to New York." I blurted out.

"Really?" My dad asked looking a little amazed. I sighed and nodded, knowing that I was already beginning to regret this.

"That's great honey! Don't you worry, I'm sure your father will find you a great school where you can make lots of new friends! It shouldn't be too bad." My mom said enthusiastically. I forced a smile and looked at Isabella who smiled and winked at me. I was starting to feel sick again.

"Well in that case I'm coming too." Matt said. "I promised that I'll go wherever Lizzie goes, to keep her company of course."

"Oh, well it's your choice Matt. So that means I'm having Isabella?" Jo asked.

"Looks like it!" Isabella said with a big smile on her face. At least one person was happy, I thought.

"So when we'll we be moving?" I asked as I put a spoonful of peas into my mouth.

"In two weeks." Sam answered.

"Two weeks? Is that all? But dad, that's no way near enough time for me to pack all my stuff, collect all my things at school, take a last look around the neighbourhood and worse of all, say goodbye to Miranda and Gordo." I said desperately. "Please, give me some more time dad."

"I'm sorry Lizzie but that's when I'm required to start work and unfortunately I can't negotiate it."

I nodded in disappointment and went straight upstairs after dinner. I went into my room and jumped in fright when I saw Isabella right behind me.

"It's for the best you know." She said to me out of the blue.

"What?" I asked.

"Going to New York."

"Oh yeah, of course you think so. It's for the best cos I have to fly to the other side of the world to live with dad while you get to stay here, without me being in your face. That's why it's for the best for _you_!" I said sarcastically as I dumped a pile of clothes into a suitcase. I had a lot of things and had to start packing early since I only had two weeks.

"You've got a choice you know. You can either,-"

"Yeah I know!" I interrupted. Her telling Gordo was the last thing I wanted. "Why do you have to do this to me?"

"Excuse me?" Isabella asked, acting surprised.

"You heard me! What have I done to be treated they way you treat me? You know, you actually owe us because we adopted you and without us, you would have gone to some stinky old orphanage that you begged us to not let you go to and you got your wish! I thought having a good friend like you as a sister would be so much fun, but it's been a living hell for me! Have you ever stopped, and thought what it would be like if you were in my shoes? Or have you even once, in the whole time you've lived here, even loved me a little bit?" I asked as I stared into her eyes. She said nothing.

"You know what? I wish we never adopted you in the first place, then none of this would ever have happened and _my _parents would still be together. I've completely regretted having you as a sister, one hundred percent!" I said.

"Well, we're not going to be living together anymore so it doesn't matter." Isabella said. Then she quickly walked out before I could say anything more. But I followed her; she wasn't going to get away with it this time because she had gone too far.

"Stop!" I said angrily. Isabella was right outside her bedroom door and stopped straight away. It amazed me that she even listened to me for once in her life.

"You're not getting away with it this time! You've gone too far and you've made my life miserable ever since you've lived here! Now you have to apologise to me and mean it!" I said strictly.

"I wouldn't say sorry to you if my life depended on it!" Isabella said back to me. I sighed heavily as Isabella turned to shut her room door in my face. But I stopped her again.

"Wait! I'm done with you yet! At least answer this question for me, please. Why are you so mean to me? I mean, why do you find it so amusing?" I asked. I looked at her for a while and she didn't seem to know the answer.

"I-I dunno." She said nervously. I was the first time ever that she had actually looked scared of me.

"Well we are not going to move unless you tell me and I get a decent answer!"

"You can't tell me what to do!" She spat.

"Well that's funny because that's what you've been doing to me ever since you lived here!" I said angrily. I must've been talking really loudly because my mom and Matt where standing right beside us and asking what was wrong.

"She started it!" Isabella began. There she was, trying to blame me again and as usual, my mom would take her side.

"Well it's your job to end it by just answering the question! There must be a reason." I said.

"What are you girls on about?" Jo asked.

"I'm trying to get Isabella to tell me why she's been treating me this way." I said impatiently.

"Treating you what way?"

"Of course you wouldn't know mom, you don't take notice of anything to do with me and Matt these days.

"Lizzie! That's not true and you have no right to speak to me like that!"

"It is mom." Matt said. "You like Isabella better than us, you don't have to hide it, we know already." He said honestly. My mom looked as though she was about to explode but I didn't care, nor did Matt. It was about time she knew the truth about the way she treated us, even though she denied it.

"What is going to up here?" asked Sam as he arrived at the top of the stairs. Now the whole family was together.

"Mom doesn't treat you guys any different! You're probably just imagining it since you're both so stupid! Maybe if you stopped, and opened your eyes for a moment you'd realise!" Isabella said harshly.

"Shut up, you don't know what you're talking about!" I yelled back. "And don't call us stupid, you're just talking about yourself!"

"EVERYBODY!" Sam yelled and everyone stopped and stared at him. "I can see that there's a very big argument forming here, but can we please just go downstairs in the living room and we can sit and talk there. And this time, we will do it calmly without anyone screaming or yelling at each other, got it?" Everyone hesitated for a moment and then we all agreed and went downstairs without saying a word. Great, I thought, I hated these types of things but at least I would let the whole family know how they've been treating Matt and me. Even though I was one hundred percent sure that they weren't going to believe me, and take Isabella's side.

We all gathered in our living room where the TV was on. Dad switched it off and we all sat around the coffee table.

"Ok. Now what is this about?" Sam said calmly.

"Lizzie is accusing me of treating her and Matt badly and that I like Isabella more." Jo answered. My dad gave me a surprise look and I told him it was true.

"Ok Lizzie, you tell us how your mother has been treating you and we'll all listen." My dad said. It seemed like he had everything under control.

I told everyone everything straightaway and it took about fifteen minutes to tell my whole story. Of course Isabella and mom denied it all and Matt and I tried to convince dad that it was true. In came to the conclusion that my dad found it hard to believe me and I just felt like screaming, or running away. I didn't want to be with this family anymore, I hated everyone and Isabella the most. I wish I would just runaway to any country and live on my own and I wouldn't care if I didn't see any of them ever again. I just wanted to be anywhere but here. To be honest I felt like killing Isabella. She had started this mess and made my life a misery and I wanted to get her back. Desperately.

I shot up from the couch and was shaking with fury.

"Fine! I don't care if you believe me or not, it just proves that you don't really love me anymore! But it doesn't matter now cos I'm getting out of here and I'm not coming back! I don't care if I don't see any of you ever again!" I shouted with tears pouring down my face. My dad jumped up from the couch too and grabbed my arm.

"Get off me, I hate you!" I said as struggled to get free.

"Lizzie! You are not going anywhere! You are coming to New York with me and Matt and that's final! If you leave you'll have no where to go and you'll have no money and you'll starve to death!"

"I don't care!" I yelled back.

"If you take one step out of that door young lady, I promise you that you'll regret it!" My dad shouted angrily. It was the angriest had ever seen him in my life and all of sudden I felt scared of him. I stopped where I was and turned around and looked at him. His face was red with anger and I could see that my mom and Matt where looking terrified too.

"We are leaving this house in a week because you can't get along with your own sister! Now go upstairs _now _and finish off your packing!" He continued to shout. "Matt, you go too!"

Matt and I did as he said. I'd never gotten into that much trouble before and I didn't want to make it worse. I felt like dirt and desperately wished I wasn't with this family. This whole thing sort of felt like a dream to me, but we were moving in a week and I wasn't even ready to say goodbye to Gordo and Miranda yet.

* * *

A/N: Sorry I've been writing on for ages about nothing, but I promise that my next chapter will be Lizzie leaving for New York. I hope it'll be more interesting! Thanks for all you guys that reviewed, it means a lot! :-)


	13. Chapter 13

Miranda, Gordo and I sat at a round table at the corner of the Digital Bean, drinking milkshakes. This was one of my favourite places to hang out with my two best friends and it would probably be the last time we would ever get to do this together. It was the day before I was moving to New York with Matt and my dad and I felt ad miserable as ever. I didn't want to go, but I had no choice and leaving my best friends was the worst part.

We just sat there in silence, not knowing what to say. _Come on! Say something! _I said to myself. _This is your last day spent together; you might as well make it a memorable one!_ I stared up at them, and they too were looking unhappy.

"Come on guys, it's not like you'll never see me again!" I said, trying my best to cheer them up.

"Yes it is." Gordo said as he stopped drinking and looked up. "I bet you'll love it in New York and you'll find two new best friends and you'll forget about us." He said dully.

"Gordo! You know that's not gonna happen!" I said feeling a little annoyed with him. How could he say that about me? "You guys can still see me in the summer and my dad might fly me down on the weekends. It might not be that bad." I added.

"Just promise me that you won't like it better there than you do here. And that you'll write, send us emails and call us everyday." Miranda said.

"I promise!" I said firmly.

"I'll miss you more than anything and I'll be thinking about you everyday." Miranda added. I looked at her and was on the verge of tears but tried to pull myself back together. I was going to miss them more than ever. I looked over at Gordo and he was slouching and staring down at the table. I felt sorry for him as it must be really hard having someone you love move away, but I wanted to make this day a happy one. Not one where they looked like someone had just died.

"Hey guys, do you wanna stay over tonight since its Friday? I've finished packing and it'll probably the last time you ever get to sleepover. It'll be fun; we can watch movies, stay up late, and do anything." I said. Miranda nodded her head eagerly and sipped her last drop of milkshake. I looked over at Gordo and he didn't seem to hear me.

"I don't think I will-" He started.

"Come on Gordo! I'm not gonna take no as an answer!" I demanded, but in a jokingly way.

He smiled at me and said, "Count me in."

"Great!" I said happily. "So we'll meet back at my place and five?"

"Sounds good." Miranda replied as she got up. We all walked out of the crowded Digital Bean, said our goodbyes and walked separate ways. I had already walked a few metres when I felt a tap on my shoulder. I turned around in fright but it was only Gordo.

"Hey Gordo. You scared me! Shouldn't you be getting home to pack your stuff for tonight?" I asked curiously.

"Yeah but...I just wanted to talk to you about something." He said. I felt like I had been stabbed in the back and thought to myself, _Great! Here we go again! Gordo is gonna ramble on about him liking me and all that! I can't take it anymore, what am I supposed to say?_

I stared at him and began to talk. "Look Gordo, before you say anything, I need to tell _you _something." I looked at him and waited for a nod of approval. "Okay, well I know you've been really upset and miserable about me leaving and I am too and so is Miranda. But I wanna spend this last day with us all together and I want us all to be _happy._ I mean, no offence Gordo, but you having that sad look on your face all the time isn't doing me any favors. _Please, _just be how happy you were before! Don't you remember the old days? How your face always had a smile on it and you were always happy and cheerful. You were always laughing and cracking jokes. Gordo, I miss the whole you! The happy you! Can't you just forget the fact that I'm leaving and be your old self again? _Please?" _I begged him.

He hesitated and managed to make a smile on his face. "Sure." He finally answered. "Lizzie, I'm so sorry I've been acting this way, really I am! I just find it so hard...to take it in that you're really leaving. I feel so awful and a feels like a part of me is missing when I'm not with you."

"Oh Gordo! Please don't make me cry. Look, its okay. I mean, look on the bright side. It's not like I'm going forever or that I'm dead. I'll always keep in contact with you and Miranda. Always!" I promised. "So what was it you wanted to tell me before?" I asked.

"Oh...um...it was nothing. Really." He answered.

"Oh ok. Well I better get going. I've gotta do a few things before you guys come over. I'll see you later ok?"

I watched him as he nodded and walked into the sunset.

* * *

I arrived home and told my mom straight away that Miranda and Gordo were staying over, no questions asked. I wasn't going to care what she said; they were staying no matter what. And there was nothing she could no about it.

Surprisingly, she agreed with it and told me she was going to cook a huge dinner for all of us to enjoy because Ben was here too. I groaned and looked over at the couch where Isabella and Ben where sitting together. _Great! That pig has to be here to spoil everything, _I said to myself. He was one of the last people I wanted in our house.

I was going to walk upstairs when I heard Isabella say, "Ben, just wait here okay, I just need to go to the bathroom." He nodded and she walked away.

I reached the top of the stairs when I felt someone following me. I turned around and saw Ben, right in my face.

"What do _you _want?" I said rudely. The last this I wanted was to talk to him. All that time I thought he really loved me when he was only using me and only went out with me because his friends made a bet with him. The thought of it made me furious.

"Nothing...it's just...good luck." He said nervously.

"For what?"

"For going to New York, starting a new school and moving into a new house." Ben answered.

"Why would _you _care anyway? For what I know you never cared about me and all that time I thought you did! I was _really _in love with you but you were using me that whole time! But now, I don't really care if I don't ever speak to you or see you ever again!" I snapped. I turned to walked away but he held my shoulder.

"Don't touch me!" I said as I slapped his hand.

"Wait Lizzie! You don't understand, that's what I wanted to talk to you about." Ben said quickly. I stopped and looked at him.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"I know you won't believe me, but have to tell you this. I didn't use you and I didn't go out with you because my friends dared me too, I know that's what you've been thinking this whole time. Isabella made that whole thing up so you would get over me and hate me. She told me that you were interested in Gordo or something and that you didn't wanna go out with me anymore. She said that you told her to tell me that things were over between us."

I glared at him and couldn't believe what I was hearing. It was definitely something that Isabella would do to me. I thought about it for a while and said to myself, _maybe I should believe him. He's never really done anything to hurt me, except dump me but he thought that I liked Gordo. _I was so confused and didn't know what to think.

I heard Isabella calling for Ben and saw I look of fear on his face. "Um...l-look I have to go now. But if it's okay with you, I'd really like to talk to you sometime in private. I'll see you around." He quickly said and rushed back downstairs to Isabella. I just stood there for a moment not knowing what had just happened and then quickly realised I was supposed to get ready for Miranda and Gordo to come over. I was going to tell them everything and ask for their opinion.

* * *

"He's lying." Gordo said straight away after I told him.

"But I feel like a kinda believe him. He seemed so serious and, well, it does sounds like something Isabella would do. After all, she _is _my sister." I said as I curled up in my sleeping bag. All three of us were sleeping in the living room with sleeping bags and watching some movie. It was eleven at night and the rest of my family was already asleep.

"Yeah, Ben didn't seem that bad. He just doesn't seem like a type of guy who would do that to you Liz. He liked you a lot." Miranda agreed and I nodded along with her.

"_Hello_?" Gordo said, as though we were stupid. "Don't you guys realise? He's trying to cover himself up! He's blaming it on Isabella cos he doesn't want you to go to New York thinking he's a complete jerk. When he is!" He added.

"Gordo! Don't say that, you don't even know him! Okay, I did think he was a bit a jerk when he first dumped me, but then I forgot about him. And now...he seems alright." I said.

"And you're just saying that about Lizzie's ex because _you _like her and you're jealous." Miranda said as she elbowed Gordo in the ribs. I looked over at him and he had gone bright red. _Poor Gordo, this must be so hard for him._ I thought. _He's tried his best all night to be his old self again and here we are talking about my ex boyfriend when I know his madly in love with me. Some friend I am._

"I reckon Ben still likes you Lizzie. I saw him staring at you the whole time during dinner. And for some reason, he just looks so uncomfortable when he's with Isabella. I wouldn't blame him." Miranda chuckled.

"Look, I just wanna say something. If Ben still liked Lizzie, wouldn't he have broken up with Isabella by now? I mean, who would stay with someone for that long, if you didn't like them?" Gordo asked.

"Isabella probably threatened to kill him if he broke up with her. She can be so manipulative." I said. "Anyway, let's stop talking about this; I'm getting sick of it. Let's figure out when you guys can come and see me when I'm in New York."

* * *

It was one in the morning and we finally decided to go to sleep. Gordo and Miranda went out like a light, but I tossed and turned and just couldn't fall asleep. I kept thinking about going to New York and thought about the pros and cons of going there. I wondered what my school would be like. I wished so much that I would be able to fit in and that I wouldn't be teased, because that was what normally happened. I also hoped that I wouldn't meet another Kate Sanders, which was one of my worst nightmares. I remembered I was so happy the day I found out Kate was going to a different high school from me and that I would never listen to her torments ever again. I just hoped all that wouldn't come back to me.

I fell asleep for about half and hour and woke up again after having a dream of loving my school and completely forgetting about Miranda and Gordo. But I knew that would never happen. I sighed and stared up at the clock, counting down the minutes and hours before leaving for New York.


	14. Leaving For New York

I woke up the next morning, dreading what was going to happen today and wished I could wake up from this nightmare. I looked at the clock and it was six in the morning and I was leaving for New York at ten. That meant I had four hours to do everything. Miranda and Gordo were still sound asleep so I decided to do a bit of last minute packing.

By nine o'clock, I had fully finished packing and was sitting on the couch with Miranda and Gordo, and trying to make this last hour together as memorable as possible. I know this probably wasn't the last time I was ever going to see them, but it felt like it.

"So, are you ready to go?" Gordo asked.

"No. I don't think I'll ever be ready Gordo. I just...I just feel so scared you know? I mean, I know my dad is going to be making a lot of money and we are going to have a really cool house, but it's gonna be so lonely up there. I'm going to have no friends to hang out with and I'm dreading starting school there." I said.

"C'mon Lizzie, I'm sure you'll be fine. You'll make some really great friends there, I know you will. And you can't forget about us!" Miranda said as she let out a small laugh.

"As if that's ever going to happen." I smiled. "You guys are the best of friends in the whole entire world, how could I ever forget about you?"

We spent the last of our days together looking through our scrap book we had made over the years and just talking about our favourite memories. One was when we first met, and I knew I would never forget that one.

When the clock struck ten, I knew it was time for our final goodbyes. Gordo and Miranda's parents arrived at our house to wish us luck for the future and to say goodbye. They told me that if I ever came to visit, I was always welcome to stay at their place. That made me feel a lot better and it felt like I was closer to Miranda and Gordo's parents than mine. For most people, saying goodbye to some of your family members would be the hardest part of a separation, but as far as I was concerned Isabella and my mom didn't feel like they were family anymore, especially after the way they treated me.

I watched my dad as he put me and Matt's things in the car. Our flight was in about an hour so we had no time to mess about. I turned to Miranda and Gordo and couldn't hold in my tears in as I gave them the biggest hug I could possibly give.

"I'll miss both of you." I sniffed and wiped away the tears streaming down my face. Miranda had started crying too, which made me feel worse. "I'll call you guys when I get there." I turned to Gordo, who wasn't crying but was having trouble looking at me in the eye.

"Gordo?" I said and he looked up at me. I could tell he was trying his best not to burst out crying like Miranda and I were. "I'm sorry I have to go. I love you." I said softly and gave him a peck on the lips. He was little taken back at first and then said he would always love me. I said goodbye to Miranda and Gordo's parents and went to get into the car, but my dad stopped me.

"Aren't you forgetting something Lizzie?" He asked me as he raised his eyebrows.

"Um...I don't think so...I'm sure I packed everything." I said uncertainly. I had also trouble talking because I was crying so much.

"I don't mean that. You didn't say goodbye to your mother and sister." He finally said. I looked at him and hoped he'd let me get away with it. I didn't want to say goodbye to them. He gestured for me to go and I sighed and began to walk over to them.

I stood in front of my mom and stared at her for a moment.

"Take care of yourself Lizzie; you know this is for the best, right?" She asked me. I didn't answer her and just stared at the ground. "I will always love you and I'll miss you too." She added and hugged me tightly. I didn't want to hug her back but thought I would get in trouble for it, so I wrapped my arms slowly around her too. After she let go of me, I walked over to Isabella who was standing about a metre away from my mother and was paying no attention to me what so ever. I stood right in front of her and waited for her to look up.

"You better keep your promise, because if you don't, I swear you'll regret it." I whispered fiercely to her. She raised her eyebrows at me and said goodbye. I glared at her one more time and turned to walk back to the car. I hoped this was the last time I was ever going to see her again.

* * *

By eleven thirty, we were on the plane. It was going to take about an hour to get there. I was sitting next to Matt on the window seat and was feeling incredibly sick. Not because of the plane, but because I was scared that Isabella wasn't going to keep her promise. She was the last person I would ever trust in my life and if Gordo found out about what I did, then he would never speak to me again.

Since Isabella had read my diary, I ripped all the pages out, put them through the paper shredder and disposed of them carefully. I didn't want anyone to read it again, including myself; otherwise it might lead to more trouble. And that was the last thing I needed.

"Are you gonna miss Hillridge?" Matt asked me all of a sudden.

"The only part I'm going to miss about it Matt is Miranda and Gordo. And my school. But one things for sure, I'm not going to miss Isabella at all! I dunno about mom though, she didn't exactly treat me like a proper daughter at all. But what I _do _miss is being her daughter when Isabella wasn't there. Before that all happened, she was the best mom in the world. What about you Matt?" I asked. I looked over at my dad to check that he was asleep; I didn't want him hearing any of this.

"I'm gonna miss Melina and Lanny. And my room and my school too. It's so unfair that _we _had to go to New York! Just because Isabella is mom's favourite..." He said miserably.

"Isabella seemed so nice when we met in Rome, and she still was when I came back to America. We adopted her because we felt sorry for her and didn't want her to have a miserable life, but it looks like we're the ones with the miserable life." I said dully, and Matt nodded in agreement. "I wonder what would have happened to her if we didn't adopt her."

"She'd probably live in the dump, where she belongs!" Matt joked. I laughed and for once in my life, I was glad that he was my little brother. I knew I use to think he was just an annoying rat, but now, he was the only thing I had close enough to be a friend.

I fell asleep for the rest of the flight since I didn't get much sleep that night and woke up just as the plane was about to land. I looked out side the window and saw buildings of New York City and began to feel nervous.

"I know you guys must be nervous about moving here, but don't worry. All you have to do is give it some time and you'll learn to love it, I promise!" My dad said certainly.

"I don't think we'll get use to this place dad." Matt said.

"Why's that son?"

"Because we were forced to move to this place! It's not like we came here willingly!" Matt insisted.

"Matt, you know that was not the reason..." My dad began.

"So mom just _happened _pick Isabella to stay with her, and not us? Dad, it's so unfair! Lizzie and I were living there first, so we should get a say in it. But no, we didn't!"

"You know how hard things have been for Isabella since her parents died, and your mother just wants to make her feel comfortable. She's moved around a lot and we just want to let her settle in."

"But dad, you're just spoiling her! She just makes everyone feel sorry for her so she can get what she wants! But you don't even know the real her, don't you? _I'm _the one having to put up with her torments and _I'm _the one getting blackmailed all the time! But of course you wouldn't know because you don't believe me! None of you do!" I butted in. I was beginning to get really angry again and people began to stare at us. My dad was stunned and just stared at me. I sighed and slumped in my chair as I felt the plane land on the ground. I felt like sleeping and never waking up again. I didn't want to face the world anymore, I just felt like dying.

As we waited until the plane stopped, we just sat there in complete silence. Every time I brought this subject up, my dad would make up all this stuff about Isabella having a hard time and when he knew I was right, he would just stared at me and fall silent. I wish there was someone I could talk to, who would believe me and talk some sense into my parents. But now I was in New York, and I didn't know anyone so I had no one to talk to. I knew I could always call Miranda and Gordo, but it wasn't the same. And it's not like they could do anything to fix my problem.

* * *

We finally arrived at our new apartment, and unfortunately, we lived at the top level. I was happy that there was a lift; otherwise I would have dropped dead. I was so tired and could hardly open my eyes.

"Dad, I thought you said we lived in a _huge _house. And this is an apartment." I said as we entered the glass doors into the air-conditioned building.

"It _is _huge Lizzie. It's just that it's an apartment, not a house." He answered. I sighed as we walked into the lift and traveled to the top floor. When we arrived and walked out into a fancy hall. We walked down until we reached door number 535 and my dad opened it. It _was _huge. It was a bit smaller than our old house but it was much more modern and had a huge glass wall that over-looked New York City.

"So, what do you think?" My dad asked. I had to admit; I was impressed and fell in love with the place straight away. I just wish I could move this house back to Hillridge and get rid of Isabella, then everything would be perfect.

"Pretty cool..." I said as I inspected the house more carefully.

"Yeah, not bad dad!" Matt said as he ran off to find his room.

"Why don't you go and find a room for yourself Lizzie?" My dad asked. I nodded and followed Matt down the hall. I reached a door and opened it and the room was double the size of my old one. Well, the one Isabella invaded. I looked around and thought that this room was perfect. Maybe staying in New York wasn't going to be so bad afterall.


	15. Broken Promise

The good thing about moving, was that I got a whole week off school to arranged and unpack the furniture and all our things. It was Saturday morning and most things had been put into its place but there were a few things scattered here and there. My room was nearly done, and Matt was helping me hang up some of my clothes that had been in a box for days.

"How's the unpacking going?" My dad asked as he walked in holding a bunch of papers.

"Pretty good actually. Matt is still helping me with some stuff." I answered as I took out some of my soft toys from a box.

"Well, now is the time to discuss what school you two are going to. I've enrolled both of you into a school that I have researched on the internet and they sound very good! Also, I went to them yesterday and was even able to speak to the principal, take a tour of the school and get some brochures to show you guys." He said as he handed Matt and I two different booklets. We both flipped through them quickly and I began to feel scared again. I didn't want to start a new school, I wasn't the best at making new friends.

"Jefferson High?" I asked as I looked up at my father. "Sounds...different." I said unsurely. I looked and the picture of the building and it was alot older than my old school. Hillrigde High was a private school and we had to wear uniforms and it was very strict.

"Don't worry Lizzie. The school is better than it looks. And, the good thing is that you don't have to wear uniforms! I was thinking of taking you two out shopping to buy new clothes." My dad said. This seemed strange because I normally only went shopping with Miranda or my mom, not my dad.

"But dad wouldn't that be awkward going shopping with you?" I asked.

"Why's that? You're not embarrassed of me of anything?"

"No!" I said at once. "Of course not. It's just that...I normally go shopping with Miranda or mom, and neither of them are here anymore."

"Well maybe find some new girl friends you can go shopping with them." My dad suggested.

"Yeah. I can't wait!" I said sarcastically.

"Okay well I'll leave you guys to read over some information about the school, and you can tell me what you think of it later." I watched as my dad walked out of my room, and Matt followed him. I was relieved because I wanted some private time and was dying to call Miranda and Gordo. I hadn't had the chance to call them for days because I had been so busy unpacking. Just as I was about to pick up the phone, it rang and made me jump. I picked it up and had no idea who it was.

"Lizzie, is that you?" The person asked. It sounded alot like a guy for sure.

"Yeah. Who is this?"

"It's Ben." He answered. I gasped and wondered how on earth that creep got my number. I hoped we wasn't stalking me or anything.

"How did you get my number?" I demanded.

"Um, I got it from Miranda. Please don't be mad at her, I kinda made a little deal with her. It took me a while to get it, but I was desperate." Ben said.

"_Desperate?" _I asked surprisingly. "Isn't that sort of over dramatic?" I asked. "Besides, why would you wanna talk to me? I don't talk talk to anyone whose friends with Isabella, let alone her boyfriends!"

"Well, I just wanted to let you know that I dumped her today." He said.

"_What?" _I said. I could hardly believe what I was hearing. I felt like jumping up and punching the air. It wasn't because I still like him, but because I knew Isabella would be devastated if she got dumped by him. And it would mean she was miserable, which was what I wanted.

"Oh my gosh! You're kidding, right?" I asked.

"Nup! I just went up to her and said, 'It's over!' and she totally went ballistic!" Ben laughed. "She said that I couldn't do this to her and that she loved me too much. Then she just screamed at me and ran away crying!"

I couldn't help but laugh. It was the happiest I had felt in a long time and didn't know Ben would be the reason for it.

"Wow! I _so _wish I was there to see it! It's a good thing you broke up with her when you did. She totally deserved it. Why did you break up with her anyway?" I asked curiously.

"She's a total control freak and is always telling me what to do. It's like I don't have a life when I'm around her. So I guess I just got sick of it and couldn't take it any longer."

"At least someone knows what she's really like now. Everyone thinks she's a complete angel or something, but she's really a devil in disguise."

"Yeah I kinda realised." Ben chuckled.

"How long have you planned to dump her anyway?" I asked curiously. He hesitated for a moment and this made me realised it must've been for a while.

"About a month." He replied.

"_A month?"_ I choked. "It took you that long to bring up the courage to dump her? Are you that scared of her?"

"Who isn't?" Ben laughed. I laughed too. We continued to talk for ages and he just asked me stuff about school and where I was staying. He was the Ben I always remembered and I felt sort of bad because of the way I spoke to him before. I felt like I had known him all my life and he was so easy to talk to. I didn't know if I was beginning to have feelings for him again but I hoped I wasn't. Besides, we wouldn't like me again and it would be too hard to have a long distance relationship. We had been talking for so long that I lost track of time and had forgotten about Miranda and Gordo.

"Look I gotta go now. But I'll talk to you some other time okay?"

"Sure. Okay bye."

I said goodbye and put down the phone. I didn't have time to call Miranda and Gordo now because I was going out with my dad and Matt, but I was sure they could wait a few more hours.

* * *

MIRANDA'S POV

"Okay, it's been ages since Lizzie has called us! I knew this would happen, I'd knew she'd forget about us!" Gordo said sounding very annoyed. We were in the local library studying for an important Maths exam next week.

"Gordo, will you just chill? It's only been a few days and I'm sure she's just busy with all the unpacking and getting ready for her new school. Lizzie would never forget us, I know she wouldn't." I replied.

"I just still don't get why she went to New York in the first place. She said she wouldn't let Isabella get to her and boss her around and look what happened?" Gordo sighed.

"Are you losers missing Lizzie already?" Someone asked from behind. Miranda and Gordo spun around and saw Isabella standing there, holding a pile of books.

"Look what the wind blew in." I snarled. "Okay, you can go now."

"Whatever. You can't tell me what to do." Isabella rolled her eyes and looked over at Gordo.

"It must be _so _hard for you Gordo because you're still in love with her aren't you? I don't know how you can love a rat like Lizzie." Isabella laughed. Gordo stood up and was angrier than ever. He looked like he was going to bash the hell out of her.

"Don't you dare call Lizzie a rat! You're the rat!" Gordo said louder. I stood up too and tried to tell him to lower his voice. This was a library and I didn't want to get kicked out.

"Oh and I heard Ben dumped you! I wonder why?" He laughed.

Isabella ignored Gordo but looked annoyed.

"Believe me Gordo; you will think Lizzie is a rat when you find out what she wrote about you in her _diary. _She's just a waste of time, so let her go." Isabella smiled and turned to leave. I felt like I had just been stabbed in the back. Isabella promised Lizzie she wouldn't tell Gordo about this, and I was going to be the one who had to deal with his broken heart.

"Wait! What diary? What are you talking about?" Gordo asked curiously. I felt like I was going to be sick.

"Gordo, don't worry about it!" I said quickly. "You can go now!" I said urgently to Isabella. But it was too late and she had already grabbed a chair and sat right in between us. She sat there for about half and hour going on about what Lizzie wrote in her diary. I couldn't believe she was doing this but there wasn't a way I could stop her.

"So that's the reason why Lizzie went to New York? Because you blackmailed her?" Gordo asked. Isabella nodded.

"Well I gotta run now since you two have to study for that dumb test. Have fun!" She said and left. Now I felt like I wanted her to stay because I didn't want to be alone with Gordo. I knew he was going to explode at me any second.

"I can't believe it!" He said as he slammed his Math book shut angrily.

"Well...that's good cos it's not true! I mean, you seriously don't believe what Isabella says do you? Come on, as if Lizzie would do that. It's just a load of trash." I lied. It was the only thing I could think of quickly.

"You know, you're not a very good liar Miranda." Gordo said miserably. I swore in my head and couldn't think of what else to say. "It's true isn't it?"

I forced myself to look at him straight in the eye and I nodded. He sighed and shook his head slowly. The library was closing soon and people were beginning to depart.

"You knew all along and you didn't tell me?" He asked.

"I'm sorry Gordo. But I promised Lizzie that I wouldn't tell you! And I'm sure she didn't mean it." I explained. But that was a lie too, Lizzie did mean it.

"If she didn't mean it then why did she write it?" He demanded. I could tell he was beginning to get aggressive. I stared at him and didn't know what to say. All of a sudden he got up, packed all his things in his bag and stormed out. I ran after him and tried to keep up.

"Wait Gordo! Please don't be angry at Lizzie! She thought those things a long time ago and things have changed now! What about what she said on her last day in Hill Ridge? She said she loved you, remember?" I said desperately.

"The fact that she ever wrote those bad things about me is really what makes me furious! I don't care how long ago it was, she still wrote it!" He answered crossly. "And it's not just her, _you _lied to me too! Both of you did! I thought you two were supposed to be my best friends! But now it seems that you guys don't even like me."

"Gordo! You know that's not true!" I insisted as I grabbed his arm. He shoved me off and gave me a dirty look.

"Look, just leave me alone okay! I hate you, and Lizzie too! I'm sorry I'm too _geeky _for you!" He shouted and bolted down the street. Gordo wasn't the only one who was furious. I was too, but at Isabella. I had to call Lizzie to tell her what had just happened.


	16. Going back to Hill Ridge

After dinner I was looking at some information about my new school. To be honest, I wasn't that scared. As long as Isabella wasn't there things would probably turn out alright. My phone began to ring and I picked it up, hoping it would be Miranda or Gordo.

"Hello?"

"Hey, it's me." Miranda said quickly.

"Oh hi! Thanks for calling; I've been so busy with things. So, how have you and Gordo been? Should I call him so we can have a three way?" I asked.

"You can try, but I don't think he'll wanna talk to you right now. Or ever."

"What? Why?"

"Isabella told him." She said slowly.

"Told him what?"

"About what you wrote in your stupid diary!" Miranda shouted impatiently. I felt like I was going to throw up.

"WHAT? Oh my gosh, please tell me your joking Miranda!" I said desperately.

"I'm not! And you know what? He blew up at _me!_ As if it was _my _fault!" She said. I was speechless. This was my worst fear and Gordo was never going to talk to me again.

"I can't believe this is happening! This is all Isabella's fault! If she just kept her fat mouth shut, then none of this would have happened!" I yelled.

"Uh Lizzie, if you never wrote those things about Gordo, then none of this would have happened. "So in conclusion it's mainly your fault." Miranda said. I couldn't believe what I was hearing. But the funny thing was, it was my fault, but I didn't want to admit it. I had started this thing so that meant that I had to end it. I just hoped I hadn't broken my friendship with Gordo.

"You're right Miranda. It _is _my fault. But I don't know what to do now because I doubt that Gordo will ever forgive me for this one."

"You have to talk to him. Not over the phone, in person. It's better that way I think." Miranda suggested.

"But how am I supposed to get back to Hill Ridge? Its ages till the next holiday and I can't wait that long! Why'd Isabella have to tell Gordo in the first place? I knew I'd never be able to trust her!" I said angrily.

"What does it matter now? I think it's good that Isabella told Gordo because then you would be lying to him. I mean, you wouldn't have told him the truth anyway, right?"

"I guess. But I would have preferred to tell him myself rather than him finding out off someone else." I groaned.

"Yeah I know what you mean. Can't you just tell your dad that you miss your mom and wanna come back down here?" Miranda asked.

"Oh I don't know! I haven't even started school yet! But if I do end up coming back to Hill Ridge, I'm not only going there to talk to Gordo, but to thump Isabella too! She thinks that she can do all this bad stuff to me and get away with it, but she's gone way too far this time!" I said furiously while walking frantically around my room. "Do you think I should call Gordo now? You know, just to check on him?"

"No, don't! He'll just hang up on you...just wait for a while until he's calmed down a little. Look, I have to go now but I promise I'll talk to Gordo and try to sort out this Isabella thing. I want to have a word to her myself." Miranda insisted.

"Okay, thanks Miranda. I owe you. And be careful what you say to her."

"I will. Bye."

* * *

Starting my new school wasn't too bad. I had made three really good friends, Casey, Sarah and Jessica who I was really happy with. It meant that I didn't have to wonder around the school by myself like a lost sheep and look like an idiot. The guys were really nice here, (except for a few) and most of my teachers were okay too. I got into trouble a couple of times for not concentrating in class as I was too busy thinking about Gordo and what I had done.

"Miss McGuire is there something bothering you? This is the second time you have drifted off in my class! If you can not learn to concentrate properly I'm afraid I'll have to contact your parents!" My Maths teacher Mrs. Bailey said strictly. She was the teacher I hated most because I knew she had something against me from the day I met her and she was always yelling.

"I'm really sorry Mrs. Bailey, it's...it's nothing. I promise it won't happen again." I said slowly as I started to copy down the problems from the board.

"It better not! If it keeps up I'll have to drop you down a class!" She continued. In this school, our classes were graded and I had to take this test to see which class I was going to be put in. I sighed deeply and felt like shoving a sock in her mouth to shut her up. She always gave everyone lectures every time we did something wrong.

Finally, my favourite subject came, which was lunch. All I had to do was eat and not listen to the teachers go on about school work.

"Hey Lizzie, are you okay?" Sarah asked. "Mrs. Bailey is right! You are always drifting off..."

"Yeah I'm fine. I'm just thinking about stuff, that's all." I answered.

"What stuff?"

"Trust me, you don't want to know." I said. I wasn't in the mood to tell her my life story anyway.

"Try me." She said.

"Um, no offence Sarah, but it's kinda like none of your business. It's not that I don't trust you, but I have a lot of stuff going on in my life at the moment and-"

"Well if you tell me maybe I can help you." She interrupted. I sighed and thought she was never going to give up so I decided to tell her. It took up the whole of lunch but after telling her, I felt a bit better. Maybe telling someone how I felt and what I was dealing with helped. Sarah was a good listener and agreed that I needed to sort out Isabella.

* * *

It had been two weeks since Isabella had told Gordo and I still hadn't done anything about it. I tried calling Gordo a couple of times but he didn't answer. I couldn't wait any longer and had to tell my dad I needed to go back to Hill Ridge.

"Dad can I ask you something?" I asked when we were watching TV.

"Sure honey, what is it?"

"Well, would it be okay if we went back to Hill Ridge this weekend? I mean, I know it's only been a couple of weeks and its ages until the next break but this is really important. I can pay for the flights because I know you and mom have been putting money into my bank account since I was ten." I said.

"Okay...Is there a reason why you want to back so fast? I know you miss Miranda and Gordo, but-"

"But that's not it dad, I promise. It's just...I know mom and I didn't exactly finish in the right place when I left and I want to see her and talk things through with her. I know I was rude to her and unfair most times and I just want to tell her I'm sorry and that I still love her. I mean, I don't want to go through the rest of my life having a grudge on mom. I know I can call her but it's not the same! I want to see her in person and this is urgent!" I lied. I know I had already lied too much but this was an emergency.

"You really want to sort things out with your mother?" My dad asked. I nodded eagerly.

"Well I don't have to work this weekend so I'm free. But if we do go there, not only do you have to sort things out with your mother, you have to sort things out with your sister too."

"What? There is no way I am even speaking to Isabella dad! And don't call her my sister, it's wrong." I said.

"If you can sort things out with your mum, why not Isabella?"

"Because she's the one that doesn't want to co-operate! I've tried dad but she won't listen! If you talk to her then maybe she'll listen!"

"Lizzie, that's the deal. If you don't think you can handle it, we won't go back for now." My dad said.

I sighed. "Okay fine, I'll give it go. But I can't promise you that it will work!"

"I'll go call your mother now and tell her what's happening. I'll try find a nice hotel we can stay in for the weekend." He said.

"Dad, there's something that _you _have to do too. And that's to sort out things with mom. If you talk to mom, I'll talk to Isabella." I said. He hesitated for a moment and then nodded. Now I had to sort things out with three people and the weekend wouldn't be enough time for me. I was sure I was going to talk to Gordo first and it would take a while. Luckily, dad was easy to persuade. If it was mom, she would ask a million questions and always found out what I was up to.

* * *

"So do you want to come to the mall with us on Saturday?" Sarah asked me the next day at school.

"Oh sorry, I can't. I'm going to my mum's for the weekend." I answered.

"Alright then. Is this about that Gordo guy you were telling me about yesterday?"

"Yeah. I told my dad that I wanted to go back to Hill Ridge to see my mum and he totally fell for it. And then he said I had to sort things out with Isabella too." I muttered.

When I got home that day, I got ready to pack a few things for the trip.

"Tell me again why we are going back to Hill Ridge so quickly?" Matt asked curiously.

"I already told you Matt. To see mom. And why should you be complaining? You get to see Melina and Lanny again."

"True." He replied as my dad came in.

"Uh Lizzie, I just called your mum and we will be staying with her for the weekend." He said.

"_What? _Why? Aren't there any hotels? Dad I can't step foot into a room that Isabella is in! And Miranda said I could stay with her. Can't I just stay with her? Her parents said it was fine." I begged.

"Okay then. Just behave yourself alright.

"Duh. Since when did I ever misbehave?" I joked. My dad smiled and walked out. I wasn't too excited about going back because I knew wasn't going there to have fun. I was going to talk to Gordo about what I had done and apologise to him, and that was practically risking my life. Gordo's normally a happy person and doesn't get angry that easily. But this time I had really pushed it and it was all my fault. I had a feeling that if I even tried to talk to Gordo he'd probably kill me. Well, I'm not going to care how long takes or how risky it is, I was going to do this.


	17. Talking to Gordo

A/N: Hey guys! I've realised that I've stretched this story out too long and it's not getting anywhere really. It's just going on and on and might be getting kind of boring. So I've only got a couple of chapters more to go, depending on how long the ending will end up. But I know it'll be a happy one! :-)

My dad dropped me off at Miranda's house on Saturday at nine in the morning. I was excited to see her but I knew I didn't have time to gossip or hang out with her.

"So is Gordo talking to you?" I asked as I put my stuff in her room.

"Yeah. But he's still angry at me for some reason and he's been the biggest grump lately." Miranda answered.

"Hmm I wonder why." I said sarcastically. "Look, I'm so sorry that he blamed some of it on you."

"I'm not the one you have to say sorry to Lizzie. But that's okay. Okay, you only have two days to do what you wanna do so you better hop to it."

"Oh yeah! I'll go to Gordo's now. Wish me luck!" I said nervously.

"Good Luck Liz. Do you want me to come with you?" Miranda asked.

"You better not. I should talk to him alone and I don't want to get you to any trouble again. Would you be able to cover for me? Your mom would probably wonder where I went off to."

"Sure. I'll tell her you went to see your mom or something. Bye."

* * *

I arrived at Gordo's front door and practiced over and over what I was going to say. I was feeling so scared that our friendship was on the line here and it all depended on what I was going to say. So I had to choose my words carefully. I knocked on the front door nervously and stood there waiting anxiously. Someone opened the door and it was Gordo's mother.

"Hi Lizzie! What are you doing here? David never said you were back for the weekend." Mrs. Gordon said politely.

"Oh he didn't know. I thought I and surprise him!" I said as I forced a smile.

"Well he's up in his room dear. He's been a bit down lately and I'm not sure what's wrong. He'll be delighted to see you Lizzie and I'm sure you'll cheer him up." She said as she let me in.

"Thanks Mrs. Gordon. I'll go see him now." I said feeling a bit guilty. I didn't want her to know that I was the reason why he was so unhappy. I quietly walked down the hall and stopped in front of the door which I knew was Gordo's room. I pressed my ear against the door to see if I could hear anything, but I couldn't. I breathed in deeply and knocked on the door.

"Come in." Gordo said. I turned the door knob and walked in. Gordo, who was on his computer, looked at me and jumped up in fright.

"L-Lizzie? What are you doing here?" He asked surprisingly.

"I came to see you." I answered slowly.

"Why would you want to see me? I thought you hated me." He said dully.

"Oh Gordo! That's not true! I'm so sorry about what I wrote, really I am and it was stupid I know." I said quickly. I had already forgotten what I was going to say because I was so nervous.

"So Miranda told I found out huh? Trust her."

"Firstly, please don't be mad at Miranda, she hasn't done anything wrong. But I know I have, and it was a terrible thing to do and I totally regret it. And you have to understand that I don't think those things anymore! I don't even know why I wrote it."

"It's just; I thought I was your best friend. Well one of them anyway. And it turns out that you never even liked me. Couldn't you have just told me, instead of lying about it? I would have stopped hanging around you guys!" Gordo said impatiently. I just hoped he wouldn't start yelling because I didn't want his mom to find out what was going on between us.

"Gordo, what are you talking about? Of course you're still my best friend and you always have been! I was talking about us going out and being a couple! And I wrote that ages ago and it doesn't count anymore!" I said while trying to stay calm and not to raise my voice.

"How long is 'ages' ago Lizzie? Two weeks? One maybe?" He asked.

"No. I was already in New York at that time so it would have been impossible."

"What ever." Gordo said as he glared at me a little.

"Gordo, listen to me. I wrote those things after the accident! Don't you remember how I lost my memory and was all whacked? I hated both you and Miranda and did terrible things to both of you. And that was ages ago!" I insisted.

"But why couldn't you just tell me how you felt? Instead of lying to me. That's what best friends do Lizzie."

"I was scared that you would get angry." I said feeling ashamed.

"_This _is what makes me angry Lizzie! You writing bad things about me in you stupid diary thing!" Gordo yelled. I tried to tell him to lower his voice, but it was too late and he was already shouting at me. It began to make me feel angry, and before I knew it, I was shouting too.

"Gordo, I came all the way from New York to here just to see you and tell you how sorry I was! I even had to lie to my dad to get my butt here and I told him I was going to fix things with my mom! But I came to see you and I know you hate right now but you have to understand that I don't think those things anymore! You mean the world to me and so does Miranda and you have to believe that!" I demanded.

"_Believe you? _Seriously, I don't know what to believe! First you tell me you love me, and then you say you don't! I don't know what your problem is and can't you just make up your mind? I mean, you're making my life so confusing and I don't know what to think! You've kissed me...a lot and then you pretend it didn't even happen! What do you want Lizzie McGuire?" He asked loudly. I just stood there staring at him and not knowing what to say. The truth was, I didn't know what I wanted. All I knew was that I was beginning to have stronger feelings for him again, and that I liked him a bit more than a friend. But this was probably the wrong time to tell him that, since he hated my guts.

"I...I don't know." I stuttered finally.

"Exactly! All you care about is yourself, and no one else!" He replied and slumped in his chair. That made me angry because I knew that wasn't true. The only person I didn't care about was Isabella.

"That's not true Gordo! Why the hell do you think I'm here?" I said fiercely. He shot me a look and ignored me. I sighed and tried my best to calm down and to hold my temper. Now wasn't a good time to explode, especially if Gordo's mom was listening to all of this. "Are you ever going to forgive me for this?" I finally said, but quietly. He stared at me for what seemed for ages.

"What do you think of me now? Truthfully." He added. He had calmed down too which was a relief. I breathed in heavily and quickly thought about what I was going to say.

"Um...to tell you the truth Gordo...I like you. Really, I do. And that's the truth. Also, when I say I like you, I mean as...more than a friend. And I just hope it's not too late and you feel the same way about me. I'm sorry again and I hope you'll forgive me." I said softly. For some strange reason I had begun to cry and felt a tear running down my cheek. I gave him a small smile and turned to leave.

"Wait, Lizzie." He said. I turned around and wiped my face. "Do you really feel that way about me? Honestly?" He asked. I nodded and there was a long silence.

"I better go. I have a lot of things to do, and I've only got one weekend. I'll see you around." I said. I opened the door to see the face of Gordo's mom staring right at me.

"U-um...hi Mrs. Gordon." I said nervously. I was praying that she didn't hear any of the conversation that Gordo and I just had.

"Hello Lizzie. Going so soon?" She asked. I just realised she was holding a tray of biscuits and milk for us to eat.

"Um, yeah I'm really busy and I only got today and Sunday so I really have to go now." I said apologetically.

"Oh okay then. I thought you'd spend ages with David in his room like you used too."

"I wish I could Mrs. Gordon but I can't and...I don't really think he wants me here right now." I said as I glanced over at him. She gave me a weird look and I thanked her for having me and said a quick good bye. I got out of the house I started walking back to my old house since it wasn't too far away. I felt a little relieved since I had gotten that over and done with. I wasn't sure if Gordo was going to forgive me, but at least the worst was over for now.

* * *

When I arrived at my old house my mom greeted me with a warm friendly hug. I acted like I was happy to see her since my dad was there watching everything I did. Not much had changed since I left the house, just bits or furniture had been moved around but I had only been gone for a few weeks.

"Are you hungry sweetie? I'll start making some lunch!" My mom said as she walked off to the kitchen. I saw Isabella coming down the stairs and I just felt a wave of anger going through my body. I glared at her and she just smiled at me, like we were sweet loving sisters.

"Having a nice time in New York?" She asked as she stood next to me. I ignored her and was about to head into the kitchen when my dad gave me a just-answer-her look.

"Yes, I'm having a great time since your not there!" I hissed at her. She just laughed and walked away and it took all my strength to resist killing her. Before I was feeling so happy that I had already sorted most things out with Gordo, but then I realised that sorting things out with Isabella was going to be a challenge too.


	18. I love you mom

I followed Isabella into the kitchen where my mom and dad were quietly talking. I watched them feeling a little better, since my dad promise me he would talk to mom. As soon as they saw Isabella and me they immediately stopped talking and gave us nervous smiles. There was an awkward silence and quickly tried to think of something to say.

"Mom, can I talk to you for a moment? In private?" I asked.

"Sure sweetie." She answered as I lead her into the living room. I heard dad and Isabella starting a little conversation as soon as we left. It was good because I didn't want them to hear what I was saying. We sat on the couch and I knew exactly what I was going to say.

"Mom, I'm really sorry about what's been happening between you and I. I mean, I know that I haven't exactly been the perfect daughter and-"

"But Lizzie, I'm not expecting you to be perfect." My mother interrupted. I knew this wasn't true.

"Isabella's perfect." I said softly. My mom stared at me and was speechless. I knew it, I thought. She did think Isabella was perfect.

"That's not true." She finally said. "You should know by now that no one is perfect. Isabella can also be bad sometimes and not behave herself."

"But mom, it just seems like you're treating her differently from me. And I feel like you like her better! To be honest, sometimes I feel like I wish we never adopted her because I want us to be a happy family again and for you to be together with dad. I'm miserable now and my life sucks! I've been trying to tell you for ages how mean Isabella is to me and how much she's wrecked my life but you won't listen or believe me!" I insisted. I made sure I said this quietly to make sure she didn't hear me. "Every time I bring it up, we just start fighting and I hate it."

"Oh, I hate it too Lizzie. I'm sick of us fighting, really I am. And I have to admit, it is partially my fault but I've been really stressed lately about your father and I separating. It's terrible. I've realised you haven't been acting yourself lately and I know things have been difficult for you since Isabella came into our family." She replied.

"If you know things are difficult between Isabella and I, why don't you believe me when I tell you she's done something mean to me? You just start getting angry at me and you never do anything about it! I feel like I'm drifting further and further away from you. I used to be able to talk to you about anything but now I can't because I feel like I'm getting in the way of you and Isabella. I feel like...I feel like she's the favourite." I said truthfully. My mom looked a little taken back and didn't know what to say. "And no offence mom, but Matt and I feel rejected."

"You and Matt really feel that way?" She asked finally. I nodded.

Telling my mom about how I felt and letting all my feelings out, actually made me feel a lot better. My mom took it in better than I thought and we got to have a proper conversation without yelling at each other for a change. We discussed our problems with each other calmly and slowly. It did take a while, but I didn't care. As long as we sorted things out, it didn't matter if it took ten years. She promised me that if I had a problem, she would listen next time and if any time she was treating me unfairly, to tell her. We ended up forgiving each other and promised that we'd never fight like this again. I felt happy as ever and felt like I had actually succeeded in something.

"So there's nothing else you'd like to talk to me about?" She asked.

"No, I think that's all mom. Thanks, you've really made my life a lot easier. I love you." I said. It felt so strange saying that because I hadn't said that in ages.

"Oh, I love you too!" She said as she hugged me tightly. I knew she was on the verge of crying and I was too. My dad and Isabella came in wondering if everything was okay. When Isabella saw us hugging, she rolled her eyes and turned away. She was now no longer the only person that mattered in my mom's life as far as I was concerned. I wasn't going to let it happen again no matter what. She shot me a dirty look and I just looked back and smiled at her. Even though I hated her, I wasn't trying to make her jealous. Isabella didn't care about anyone but herself and she always had to be in the centre of attention. But that was all going to change soon.

My mom finally let go of me and smiled.

"Everything's going to turn out okay between me and your father." She said. I wasn't completely convinced but nodded slowly. I watched her as she got up and went into the kitchen with my dad, and left me and Isabella standing there alone. She was about to walk away when I spoke.

"Wait."

She turned around and shot me another look.

"What?" She snapped.

"I guess I'm not really angry at you anymore for telling Gordo about what I did. But the fact that we had a deal and you promised not to tell him is what makes me mad. Why did you have to break your promise? You got everything you wanted which was to stay with mom in Hill Ridge!" I said.

"I broke my promise because I hate you." She said calmly. She went to walk off again but I blocked her.

"Why? What have I ever done to you?" I demanded.

"I just hate you okay!" She insisted.

"_You? _Hate _me? _I'm the one that should hate you Isabella! You're the one that started this whole thing! If it wasn't for you, _my _mom and dad would still be together and I wouldn't be in New York! We'd still be a happy family and I'd still be with Ben! But it's all stuffed up now because of _you! _It's all your fault! And ever since you've been here you've treated everyone like dirt, especially me! And all we've ever done for you is adopt you and you even stole my room! Without us you would be no where! I've tried being fair with you and getting things straight but you won't let me! You need help Isabella, you really do!" I said fiercely. I knew what I said was pretty harsh but it was completely true. She just stared at me and look like she was going to cry, but I didn't regret it. We just stood there looking at each other, waiting for a reply.

Mom and Dad came rushing into the room wondering what all the fuss was about.

"How dare you say that! Did _your_ parents die? No! Did _you_ have to suffer? No!" She shouted. I could tell she was trying her best not to cry."

"You? Suffer? It doesn't seem like you've suffered a bit after the way you've been acting and treating people!" I yelled back.

"How the hell would you know?" She asked. She came up to me and shoved me into the wall to walk away.

"I'm not done with you yet!"

"Yes you are! You can't tell me what to do! You're the one that needs help you know! It's not my fault that you wrote awful things about your best friend in your childish diary and now Gordo hates you! You deserve it anyway!" She snarled. Isabella couldn't say anything more as I had already lost my temper and had pounced on her and started attacking her. I felt like some sort of wild animal. She started slapping me and kicking and I tried to get her back. This reminded me of when I thought Miranda had stolen the lipstick from the shops and we got into this huge cat fight in the middle of the gym and everyone was staring at us. We didn't want to be each others partners anymore for our dance routine so we starting trying to kill each other. Well this was exactly what it was like now, except with Isabella. It was so much harder though because she was a lot taller than me.

"Alright you two, BREAK IT UP!" My mom yelled over the top of the noise. My parents tried to pull us apart but we kept taking a swing at each other. I knew this seemed like a kind of childish thing to do, but I had had it with her. Matt had come down and looked like he was really enjoying watching us fight.

"STOP IT THIS INSTANT!" My mom shouted as loud as she possibly could. This time, we heard her and froze where we were. Both our parents where looking as angry as ever.

"We cannot believe what we just saw! You two should be ashamed of yourselves and you are not five year olds!" My dad shouted at us. Isabella still had her fingers around my wrist and I was still clenching a bunch of her hair. I could hear Matt giggling in the background but stopped as soon as my dad yelled at him too.

"I don't know what your mother and I are going to do with the both of you! I am _really _disappointed at such behaviour!" He continued. We all just stood there in silence for ages not knowing what to do next. Isabella and I had finally let go of each other and we were standing on opposite sides of the room.

"Get in the car, both of you." My mom said all of a sudden.

"What?" Isabella asked.

"NOW!" She insisted. We both followed our mom to the car and got in.

"Mom, where are we going?" I asked.

"You'll see. If you two can't sort things out for yourselves, I will." She answered.


	19. In the middle of no where

I waited impatiently as I wondered where my mom was taking us. I could tell Isabella wanted to know too but I couldn't stand looking at her for more than five seconds. Every time I looked at her all I could think of was pure hatred. I stared down at my arm as I saw red scratch marks from Isabella's nails and I pulled my sleeve a little lower to cover them as they just reminded me of her.

"Mom, can you please tell us where you're taking us?" Isabella asked impatiently.

"Just be quiet." She answered strictly. I could tell my mom was really angry with the both of us and I didn't blame her. Isabella had her mouth slightly hanging open a looked a little offended. It was probably because she'd never been in trouble by mom before.

I looked outside the window as we headed outside of town and through a winding road full of trees. I began to feel a little scared. We had been driving for almost half an hour when my mom finally stopped the car and got out. It was in the middle of no where and all I could see was the grey road and a long line of trees on the side of it. This place was absolutely deserted and you could hear a pin drop. Isabella and I got out of the car as well, feeling absolutely clueless to what was going on.

"Here we are." Mom said.

"Where are we and what are doing here?" Isabella insisted.

"Well quite a long way from Hill Ridge I suppose. And you're here to sort things out with Lizzie." She answered. I was so lost and couldn't understand where my mother was getting at.

"How is this going to sort things out between us?" I asked. "We are in the middle of no where!"

I watched as my mom gave a small smile and got into the car. We went to follow her, but she stopped us.

"You two can walk home." She answered calmly.

"_WHAT_?" We both said.

"But mom it'll take us ages to walk home!" Isabella said angrily.

"Yes, it's a long walk girls. That means you have a lot of time to sort out your problems. I'm not letting you girls into the house until you can get along, is that clear? So by the time you reach home, you two should have sorted things out by then." My mom replied, still smiling. I felt so angry that she was doing this. I couldn't bare standing in the same room as Isabella, so how was I going to survive walking for about an hour with her?

"Have fun girls!" She said as she drove off and left behind a cloud of smoke. Isabella and I just stood their, not believing that our mother had just left us in the middle of no where to walk home.

"This is all your fault." Isabella said as she began to walk.

"What? My fault? Why is everything my fault?" I asked angrily.

"Because it is your fault! If you hadn't attacked me like some wild beast then we wouldn't be out here." She responded. I had to admit, part of it was my fault.

"Yeah well you asked for it." I said back. We had only walked a couple of metres but I already felt tired since I didn't get a lot of sleep that night. I looked up at Isabella and she didn't have the pure look of evil she always had when I was around. Maybe there was a good side to her and maybe I just hadn't seen it.

* * *

Miranda sat waiting anxiously at home for Lizzie to come back. It had been ages and she desperately wanted to know what had happened with Gordo. She knew she was going to go to her mom's place after, so she decided to call there. 

"Hello, is Lizzie there? She's supposed to come back to my place after." Miranda said as she recognized the sound of her mom's voice. "I'm just checking whether she's okay or not."

"She's not home at the moment Miranda, but I'm sure she's fine. She's out with Isabella."

"What? D-did I hear wrong?" Miranda asked. Why on earth would Lizzie be out the Isabella? She thought.

"Oh don't worry. I'm sure Lizzie will tell you everything when she gets back, trust me." Jo replied and hung up. _What's the world coming too?_ Miranda wondered. All of a sudden she heard a knock at the door and went to go get it. It was Gordo.

"Hey Gordo." Miranda said.

"Hey, is Lizzie here?" He asked. Miranda shook her head. He sighed with relief and invited himself in. "Look, I'm sorry I got angry at you for something Lizzie did. I guess I was just hurt, that's all."

"It's okay Gordo...I would have done the same. Do you know where Lizzie is?" Miranda questioned.

"No, I thought she was here."

"By the way, how did things go with her? Are you going to forgive her?"

"I'm still mad at what she did, but deep down...I still love her. She told me she loved me too, but I don't know if I believe her or not." Gordo replied.

"Gordo, she doesn't know that I know this, but she does love you. Please, just give her another chance. She's learnt her lesson." Miranda said. Gordo hesitated for a moment and then nodded.

"Anyway, Lizzie's mom said that she was out with Isabella!"

"What?" Gordo asked looking surprised. "What's she doing out with someone like her?"

"That's what I'd like to know." Miranda responded.

* * *

"You just left them out there?" Sam asked when he found out what his wife had done. "All by themselves?" 

"Yes. Look Sam, don't worry about it, they will be fine. Those two have to learn to get along and that's that." Jo responded calmly.

"What? By leaving them stranded in the middle of know where, with no food or directions on where to go? What if something happens to them? They're only young girls and there are men out there who...who...you know?" He said worriedly.

"Don't worry! They are old enough to look after themselves."

"It's going to get dark soon and it's dangerous out at night!" Sam insisted. "I can't believe you actually thought this was a good idea! You're risking our daughters' lives here!"

"No I am not! Those two have been acting like kindergartens and they have to learn to grow up! They have to learn to sort out their own problems and that's not going to happen if we don't do anything about it!" Jo said loudly. She was beginning to get angry. But her and Sam never agreed these days.

"Okay so if they're still not back by midnight you're just going to assume they're okay and not do anything about it? What sort of mother are you?" Sam asked.

"Don't you dare tell me how to be a mother!" Jo answered, feeling angrier than ever. Matt had watched his parents fighting all along and couldn't stand it anymore. He hated seeing his parents yelling at each other and wanted them to stop.

"Mom, dad, please stop fighting!" He yelled over the noise. He felt a little scared because he was the only child in the house and Lizzie was out I the middle of no where with Isabella.

"Matt, don't you get involved." Sam pointed out as he went and grabbed his keys furiously.

"If you're not going to do anything about it, then I will! I'm going to go find them and there's nothing you can do to stop me!" Sam shouted and went out the door before Jo could answer.

"Fine!" She yelled after him. After that, the house was quiet again.

"Mom, what's happening with you and dad? Why can't you guys get along anymore?" Matt asked quietly.

"Oh Matt, I know this must be so hard for you, Lizzie and Isabella. But I don't know what's happening between your father and I. We used to get along great and now..." She stopped and stared sadly at her son.

"It's Isabella, isn't it? This whole thing started because we adopted her." Matt said.

"Oh no, I wouldn't say that."

"Are you and dad going to divorce?" He asked. "Because I know you've just separated."

"I know honey. But I don't know, it depends how bad things get." Jo replied. "Just don't worry, your dad and I will try sort things out. And like he said, we don't want you getting involved either."

* * *

We had walked over a kilometer and still we were getting no where. I was tired and hungry and no where near home. I couldn't believe that our mom thought this was a good idea to leave us out here like this. It was getting dark soon and it became dangerous at night. Especially if we were by ourselves. I began to feel scared and hoped we would return home safely. 

"Do you have any idea where we are going?" I asked Isabella.

"No, I'm following you."

"But I was following you." I said. She ignored me and still had a sad expression on her face. I always thought she had the same permanent scowl on her face.

"Look I'm really sorry for what I said before, about everything begin your fault." I said.

"What ever." Isabella answered and she continued to walk.

"No, really I am. You're right, I can't tell you how to feel and...Gordo does hate me. Well, I went to apologise today but I don't know if he's ever going to forgive me."

"And I care why?" She asked rudely. "Look, I don't want to hear a life story."

"And I'm sorry I said you needed help." I said guiltily. Isabella continued to ignore me.

"I don't want to hear it." She said.

"What is your problem? I try to say sorry to you but all you can do is be a bitch!" I fumed.

"Because I don't want an apology, I just want..." She sighed. "Never mind. Come on let's go through here." She said as she pointed through a line of bushes and trees.

"But we don't know where it leads to."

"The sooner we get home the better. It's a short cut and it might lead us back to Hill ridge. So are you gonna come or not?" She asked and started walking through the bushes before I could answer. I followed, not feeling very good about this, but I had to find out what it was that she wanted.


	20. A Happy family

A/N: Well guys, this is my last chapter! Finally! Thanks for everyone who reviewed, you really make my day! Sorry that this chapter is so long, I was going to split it into two, but then I decided to just write it in one go. I hope you guys like it! Thanks again for all your reviews! :-)

I followed Isabella as she led us deeper into the sea of trees we had just entered. It felt like we were more lost than we were before but I was too scared to tell her. I was incredibly hungry and so tired that I felt like my legs were going to fall off.

"Isabella, could we please just take a rest? My legs are killing me!" I pleaded.

"No, because then it'll take us longer to get home you idiot! But you can just sit here and I'll continue on. You can find your own way later." She said. "But it'll be Christmas by the time you get back."

"Well, at least I don't have to go to school." I joked. Isabella ignored me and continued walking as fast as she could. Even though she was walking at full speed, at the same time she tried to keep her hair neat and not to rip her clothes. She inspected her nails every minute or so to make sure they hadn't been scratched or broken. I stared at her and couldn't believe she could even think about her hair or nails at a time like this. All of a sudden she stopped and I ran into the back of her.

"Did you hear that?" She asked, in a scared tone.

"No." I watched her as she looked around and then turned to face me.

"Okay fine, we'll rest. But only for a little while and I'm only doing this for you." She said. I knew she was tired herself but she didn't want to show it. We sat down on the damp ground in silence.

"Can I ask you something?" I asked her all of a sudden. Isabella gave me a weird look.

"If you must."

"Why do you hate me so much?"

She looked paralysed for a moment and then stared at me. She shook her head as if she didn't want to answer me.

"Please, just tell me. I've wanted to know why for ages. I don't care if it means hurting my feelings, I just want to know." I insisted. Isabella stared at the ground and still didn't answer me. I sighed and thought I'll never know the reason why she hated me.

"I'm jealous." She answered all of a sudden. I turned to her.

"What?"

"I'm jealous of you, that's why I hate you." She said gingerly. I stared at her feeling shocked. Why on earth would she be jealous of _me? _She's the one that has everything. I'm the one that should be jealous of her.

"Why would you be jealous of me?" I asked.

"What's there not to be jealous of? You've got great parents, great friends...you've got everything." She stopped. She looked sad and leant on her knee and rested her chin in her palm. "And I feel like I've lost everything.

"Um if you didn't realise before Isabella, I don't have great parents since they are on the verge of divorcing any moment and I don't exactly have great friends either because my relationship has just been stuffed with one of them. And you haven't lost everything. I've just moved to New York, leaving my friends, my school, my house, my room was taken away from me before hand, I've lost the connection with my mom _and_ lost my boyfriend. So things haven't been so great for me either." I said. Isabella looked slightly guilty but tried not to show it.

"Well at least your parents are alive. That's all I really want." Isabella murmured.

"But if that's all you really want, then why do you have to do all this stuff to wreck my life? It's not my fault your parents died Isabella. And being mean to me isn't going to bring them back."

"Yeah I know...but I hated my life and I felt like I was the only one that was suffering. So I wanted to you to feel miserable too, if that really makes any sense."

"Gee, thanks!" I said sarcastically. For some reason, I didn't really feel that angry at her. "Well you succeeded; you really made my life hell." I smiled. I had no idea why I was being so cheerful about this. But it sort of meant that deep down; she wasn't actually the evil person I thought she was. "You really miss your parents, don't you?"

Isabella nodded slowly and avoided looking at me. It was most likely because she didn't want me to see her cry, if she was. "I use to cry myself to sleep every night, just wishing they were here. But now I've realised no matter what I do, it's not going to bring them back. So now I just try to be strong for them, and I talk to them most nights. You know how when someone dies, people always say that they are watching over you and they are always listening when you're talking to them? Well I hope my mom and dad are listening to me. I'd do anything to be with them now."

At that moment I felt so sorry for her that I felt I was going to cry myself. It always seemed like she didn't care that her parents were gone but now hearing that she actually cried herself sleep proved she had feelings too. I felt that she was beginning to act like a normal human being again.

"I think it's true. And that you're parents _are_ looking down on you and listening to everything you say to them. But I don't think they'll be too happy too see the way you've been treating everyone lately. Especially me and my friends." I added. I knew it wasn't a good idea to make her feel guilty now, but she needed to know, even though if it made her feel worse. Isabella didn't say anything and continued to not look at me.

"You're right. Being mean to everyone won't bring my parents back." She finally said. "I never thought I'd say this but...I'm sorry. I'm sorry for all the trouble I've caused and all the misery I put you through." She said seriously.

"It's okay. It'll take me a while to forgive you because you did do some awful things. But at least I know you're sorry and you mean it. So...do you still hate me?" I asked curiously.

"Well...I-I don't really know you, to be honest. I mean, after all this time of being mean to you, I never concentrated on learning to get to know the real you. Instead I focused on figuring out how to wreck your life even more."

"You know, you owe me big time. You really made my life a miserable hole and some days it got so bad I felt like killing myself." I said honestly. Isabella gave me an I'm-so-sorry look and didn't say anything. All of a sudden we heard a car horn that kept on beeping every few seconds. It sounded quite far away but as we listened more carefully, we could hear it was getting louder and louder. Like it was getting closer.

"Can you hear that?" Isabella asked as she stood up. I nodded. "Come on let's go, maybe we can go get help. We'll never get home at this rate."

"But Isabella, I don't think we should hitch a ride with some stranger. It'll be dangerous." I said uncertainly.

"But it'll be just as dangerous if we walk home on our own in the dark. We could at least ask for directions so we know where to go, because I have no idea where I'm going. Come on Lizzie, I'm hungry and I'm tired and I just want to get home. Please? It's getting dark and we won't be able to see where we are going." She begged. Since she asked so nicely I agreed with her and followed her out onto the road. We stared at the car that was coming towards us the headlights shone brightly in my eyes. Isabella frantically waved at the driver and started calling out to him. I just hoped this guy wasn't going to be some sort of murderer or drug dealer. The car stopped right in front of us and Isabella sighed with relief. I stared at the car and thought it looked familiar. It looked like, wait a minute, It was! It was my dad's car!

"Isabella! It's dad!" I said happily.

"Oh my goodness it is to!" She smiled as we walked over to the window. Our dad jumped out and sighed with relief.

"Thank god I found you girls! Are you both okay?" He asked worriedly as he gave us a tight squeeze.

"Yeah we're fine. We're just really tired and hungry." I said. "Can you take us home dad?"

"Of course I will. You girls better get into the car and I'll take you straight home. I can't believe your mother did this to you two. We got into a big fight before I came to look for you. It was terrible." My dad said a little sadly as we got into the car and started driving home. Isabella and I looked at each other and didn't know what to say. Now that we got along, it was hard to see that now our parents were the ones now that were fighting. I'd do anything for them to love each other again and for us to be one big happy family. During the car trip home, it was awkward because no one dared to speak and I couldn't wait to get home.

When we finally pulled into our drive way Isabella and I made our way into the house. Dad fiddled with his car keys for a while and I could tell that he didn't want to go into the house and see mom. We walked in and saw mom pacing up and down the hallway and looking like she was going to cry. As soon as she saw us she ran up to us and hugged us tightly.

"Oh I'm so glad you two are okay! I was so worried and I'm sorry that I just left you girls out there all alone. Your father was right, I shouldn't have done it and it was a dangerous thing to do. I hope you girls will forgive me." She pleaded.

"Of course mom. To be honest, it did do us some good." Isabella glanced at me.

"Oh how did it go?" Our mom asked.

"What?" We asked together. We did know what she was talking about though.

"Did you girls sort things out? Did you learn to get along?" She asked. I looked at Isabella and waited for her to answer instead.

"Yeah mom, we did. Lizzie and I are...well we're cool now." She smiled at me. I smiled back and had never felt so great in my life. Isabella and I were actually getting along, and it made me happier than ever. Of course I was still a little angry because she had ruined my life, but as long as she stayed nice and stayed a good sister, then forgiving her wouldn't be too hard.

"Wow! I'm so happy with the both of you! Maybe doing that was a good idea after all!" Our mom said happily and gave us another hug. It looked like she was going to cry again and I felt like I was going to as well.

"Uh, mom?" I asked.

"Yes?"

"Do you think we can sit down and you can cook us some dinner? Because we're starving and really tired!" I said.

"Oh of course! I'm so sorry! You girls go sit in the living room and watch TV or something and I'll whip you up something special!" She said and quickly ran into the kitchen. Isabella and I sat on the couch and turned on the TV. We talked a little, just about what it was like in New York and how my new school was going. I found it really strange talking to her like that because before, I never spoke to her. And if I did, we would always end up fighting.

"Hey girls, do you know where your father went?" Jo asked as she came into the living room.

"Sorry mom. We saw him last when he was just next to the car." I answered.

"But the car's gone." She said and walked out.

"What are we going to do about mom and dad? We can't let them stay like this! If we can learn to get along there's no doubt that they can learn too." Isabella whispered as she kept checking that mom wasn't listening. "They're in the middle of this huge fight right now and it's all my fault. If I hadn't been so awful to you in the first place, they never would have separated and you wouldn't be in New York. If they really divorce I would never forgive myself!"

"Isabella, there's not much we can do. I have to go back to New York tomorrow so..."

"Oh yeah, I forgot about that." She said. Matt came downstairs and looked surprised to see Isabella and me talking.

"Lizzie, your back!" He said, completely ignoring Isabella. "Um, have I missed something here? Why are you talking to that idiot?" He asked as he shot Isabella a dirty look.

"Matt, it's okay. Isabella's nice now and she's sorry for everything she's done." I said to him.

"Lizzie! Don't believe what she says, she's a liar! She's framing you!" Matt insisted.

"Look Matt. I'm sorry for everything, especially for calling you a rat most times. And I hope that one day we'll be able to get along." Isabella said as she ignored what he had said before. Matt's jaw dropped and he looked stunned.

"_You're_ sorry? I didn't think you knew that word existed! What's the world coming to? No, this can't be happening, I'm dreaming! I know I am!" He said as he started slapping himself as is he was trying to wake himself up. Matt backed away and ran back upstairs.

"Don't worry about him. He'll come around." I said. Isabella nodded.

"So...about mom and dad?" She asked again.

"Oh yeah. Um, well maybe we should just let them sort themselves out. You're right, if we can do it, they can too. They're not children. I just wish now that we could drive so we can dump them in the middle of no where and make them walk home, don't you think?" I laughed.

"Definitely." Isabella smiled.

* * *

That night, dad didn't come home until nine at night. Mom kept on questioning him about where he was all this time and he made up excuses that he went to the mall to look for something. I lay on my bed in my old room, listening to them argue most of the night. I hoped that Isabella was listening to this, so she could help me figure out a way to get them back together. I couldn't stand it anymore and wished they could get along and love each other again. I felt sick and was scared things between them were going to get much worse. I use to think my parents would be the last people on earth who would get divorced, but now I wasn't so sure.

Before I could stop myself, I snuck out of bed and tip toed up to Isabella's room. I poked my head in and asked if she was awake.

"Yes of course I am. How can anyone possibly fall asleep with mom and dad arguing all through the night? It's bugging the hell out of me!" She said as she yawned. I agreed and just stood there. Isabella gave me a weird look.

"What are you doing just standing there? Aren't you gonna come in?" She asked as though I was stupid.

"Oh yeah. It's just...you never let me in your room before. I mean my old room." I corrected myself and walked in. It felt so strange being in Isabella's room, I'd never really seen it before.

"I know, it feels kind of weird that we're getting along now doesn't it? Look, I promise I'll make it up to you one day but right now we _have_ to figure out a way to get mom and dad back together!" She insisted.

"Wait!" I whispered and put my hand up to stop her from talking. We both froze and all we could here were the leaves from the trees outside blowing from the wind. We couldn't here anymore arguing, or fighting or shouting. It was completely silent.

"What do you think happened?" Isabella asked worriedly. I shrugged my shoulders and listened for anymore shouting, but nothing happened. Isabella and I just sat on her bed most of the night, waiting for them to start arguing again, until we fell asleep.

* * *

We woke up the next morning from the smell of my mom's pancakes. I had fallen asleep on Isabella's bed and had freaked out because I had forgotten where I was.

"Sorry..." I said slowly as I jumped off.

"It's fine. Come on; let's go downstairs to see what happened between mom and dad last night." Isabella said as she tugged my arm a little. We went downstairs and saw mom and Matt sitting at the table eating breakfast, but dad wasn't there. I hoped that we hadn't walked out on us. I had this sick feeling at the pit of my stomach that things could've gotten pretty bad last night. But maybe I was wrong.

"Mom, where's dad?" Isabella asked as she sat down. I did the same.

"He went out to buy some milk, why?" Jo said calmly.

"Well Isabella and I heard you and dad fighting like all night and we got worried. So when we didn't see him this morning we got scared that...you know...you guys got divorced." I said. My mom just burst out laughing. How can she laugh in a serious situation like this? I had no idea what was so funny in the first place. If you were about to get divorced, laughing would the last thing you would probably do.

It turned out that I had made a total fool of myself and mom and dad were doing the complete opposite. Last night, after they yelled at each other, they sat down and had a serious talk about their relationship and what was happening to it. They talked about me, Isabella and Matt and what would be best for us. They ended up saying sorry and forgiving each other, which was what impressed me most. And when dad went out last night for a long time, he was just spending hours and hours at the mall looking for the perfect present for mom to say he was sorry for everything that happened. He ended up getting her this beautiful gold necklace which had "I love you" engraved on it.

"So what's going to happen now?" I asked, feeling so much better than I did five minutes ago. I could tell Isabella looked relieved too.

"Well, you have to go back to New York today-" Jo began.

"_What_? If you and dad can get along fine then why can't we all move back in together?" I asked feeling shocked.

"Well honey, you're father has his job over in New York and you've all settled in your school and home, it'd just be too much of a hassle for you to move back in here. And what about you're friends over there? I'm sure they wouldn't be too happy to see you leaving so quickly. And don't you prefer it in New York?" My mom asked.

"_No! _I don't! I mean, I like my school and all but I love it here and I miss it too! And I've known Miranda and Gordo for much longer so I want to be with them instead. I'm sure my friends in New York wouldn't care and I can always call them." I insisted.

"Look, I'll speak to your father about it and maybe we can arrange something one day, but not now. It's too late and we don't have enough time. Now you better go and start packing your things, your flight leaves in five hours."

Isabella had disappeared for most of the morning and I had no idea where she had gotten too. I had finally sorted things out with her and now I had to go back to New York. I didn't want to stay there anymore; I wanted to be here in Hill Ridge. My mom and dad were finally back to normal so I had no idea what was stopping us.

Before we were about to leave for the airport, Miranda and Gordo had come to see me and say good bye. Surprisingly, Gordo had forgiven me for what I had done which really made my day. I found out that at the time Isabella was gone, she was Gordo, begging him to forgive me for everything. Fortunately she had succeeded and it was the nicest thing she had ever done for me. She said it was the least she could do for making my life miserable.

Miranda, Gordo and I promised each other that there would be no more lies or fights between us ever again. If we were best friends then we'd always be able to tell each other the truth. I looked over at mom and dad who were deep in discussion and I could tell by the way that they looked at each other that they loved one another again.

* * *

After two weeks of being back in New York, my dad finally confessed to me that he missed Hill Ridge and being with mom. He hadn't been a hundred percent happy living here and he preferred living over there. Then he said it, the sentence I wanted to hear from him for ages.

"Lizzie, Matt, pack your things. We're going back to Hill Ridge." He said. I screamed and hugged him. I couldn't believe it. Dad ended up resigning from his job and selling our house. Matt and I left our schools and our friend's weren't too happy about it but we promised we'd keep in touch. Mom agreed straight away that we could move back in and so did Isabella who didn't seem to mind at all.

It took a while to go through the moving process, but in the end it was all worth it. Dad sold most of the furniture back in our house in New York so we got plenty got money from that. With the money from the furniture we renovated the study room to make it a lot bigger. I ended up having the room Isabella took off me and she moved into the new room. It was still smaller than my room now, but I definitely preferred this room. Isabella and I got along great now; it was like we were best friends. I could tell every now and then she felt guilty for what she had done, but at least she had learnt her lesson. She even got along well with Matt which was a surprise. Finally, I had gotten what I wanted. We were one big happy family again and I couldn't ask for more.

I enrolled back into Hill Ridge High and was happy to see all my teachers and friends again. Especially Gordo and Miranda. Gordo and I decided it was best if we didn't see each other as more than friends because it would keep wrecking our friendship. So now we were just best friends. Miranda and Gordo finally accepted that Isabella was nice now and eventually forgave her.

So now, Isabella, Miranda, Gordo and I, hung around in one group at school. And there was also another person who was with us too. Ben. He and Isabella got along fine even though they ex boyfriend and girlfriend. I didn't really know whether I still had feelings for Ben, but whenever I looked at him, he made me smile. And the good thing about it was that Gordo wasn't at all jealous.


End file.
